Transformers Animated Remake Season 1
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: A retake on TFA with some characters and plotlines shuffled around. Some things changes, some stays the same. After crashing onto Earth, Optimus will learn of his destiny of being a Prime. Starscream will serve as the main antagonist of this season.
1. Opening and Ending

**Transformers Animated Remake - Opening and Ending**

* * *

 **(Opening Song - Transformers Micron Densetsu Opening 2** **-** **Transformers ~Kōtetsu no Yūki~** **)**

 **Link:** **wwwyoutubecom/watch?v=CgDe29CPii4**

 **Note: I do not owe any of this.**

* * *

The opening starts the G1 Transformers logo, before it changes into the Animated logo.

Optimus Prime appears glowing blue before changing back to his regular colors. Appearing behind him are Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead, Skyfire, and finally Arcee.

The scene goes to the Ark flying towards Earth, before changing to the Autobots rolling out.

The Animated logo appears.

First is a shot of Megatron's severed head with his eyes glowing, before changing to shots of Barricade transforming into a police car, Astrotrain transforming into a train and then a space shuttle, Geist transforming into an tanker truck, Prowl transforming from motorcycle to robot, Arcee transforming from car to robot, and Bulkhead transforming from SWAT truck to robot.

We then cut to the Allspark opening up and glowing and then to Sari change from human to robot.

The scene then goes to Optimus charging out of an explosion and tackles Starscream to the ground before combining with his trailer, before changing to nine split screens of various Autobots and Deceptions.

A Matrix of Leadership appears as Optimus flies in facing off Super Starscream, before the scene changes to Megatron's revival.

* * *

 **(Ending Song - Dragon Ball Super Ending 9** **\- Haruka** **)**

 **Link:** **wwwyoutubecom/watch?v=ctWmLbFotDA**

 **Note: I do not owe any of this.**

* * *

The ending starts with an injured and exhausted Optimus standing up.

The first shot are the Earth-born transformers consisting of the Dinobots (Grimlock, Slug, Sludge, Snarl, Swoop and Paddles), Insecticons (Bombshell, Shrapnel and Kickback), Thunderblast, Trainbots (Railspike, Midnight Express, Rapid Run, Heavy Storm, Mountain Summit and Deep Freeze), Nightbird, Constructicons (Scrapper, Bonecrusher, Scavenger, Mixmaster, Hook, Long Haul, and Hightower), Towline, Wreck-Gar and the Junkions, Evac, and Windblade.

The next shot are the Decepticons consisting of Geist, Barricade, Soundwave and his Cassettes, Astrotrain, Scalpel, the Seekers (Thundercracker, Skywarp, Slipstream, Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust, Sunstorm, Bitstream, Hotlink, Nacelle, Acid Storm, Ion storm, Nova Storm, Red Wing, Sandstorm and Wheezing Arrow), Blackarachnia, Flamewar, Lugnut and Blitzwing.

The next shot are the big dogs consisting of Starscream, Bludgeon and Megatron.

Next are the shots of the Allspark, Matrix of Leadership and the Key to Vector Sigma.

The final shots are Optimus' crew staring at the sun with a smile on their face ending with Optimus in his Super Mode ready to fight.


	2. Transform and Roll Out Part 1

This is a remake of the Animated Series. While I did like the Animated Series, I thought I could add some things. Also, Optimus' role in the remake will change, along with Sari's. And while Megatron will make some appearances in the first season, Starscream will serve as the main antagonist. There will be OCs as well.

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED - Remake Season 1**

 **Episode 1: Transform and Roll Out Part 1 - Autobots! Decepticons!**

* * *

 **Many millions of years ago, war raged between the forces of the heroic Autobots and the brutal Decepticons for control of the planet Cybertron.**

 **The Autobots battled valiantly in the name of honor, their courageous exploits bringing hope and glory to a beleaguered, war torn planet and inspiring countless generations of robots yet to come online.**

"What a load of scrap metal," Ratchet grunted as he walked to the bridge of the spaceship. "Why do you waste your time with those old history vids?"

 **Field Medic - Ratchet**

"All the great Autobot Leaders learned from the past," Optimus responded.

 **Team Leader - Optimus Prime**

"Look around, Prime. The Great War ended centuries ago."

"But you were there, Ratchet; you saw some action even from the Dynasty of the Primes. What were the Decepticons really like?"

"Trust me, kid. It's best you do not know."

"They're really that bad?"

"Yeah, and we lost a lot of friends in that war, and their founder was the reason the Dynasty of the Primes ended. Anyway, looks like the others need a hand," Ratchet said, pointing at the window.

"Bumblebee!" Bulkhead grunted. "My wrecking ball's stuck again!"

Optimus sighed, walking out of the ship with Ratchet. "Ratchet, there is another thing that bothers me."

"What is it?"

"It's about the Dynasty of the Primes. Is it related to the rank, 'Prime,' Autobots like me are given?"

"You've sure done your homework. As for the answer, they are, in a way, related, but the line ended when the Matrix of Leadership was lost like the Allspark."

"What ever happened to the Matrix of Leadership?" Optimus asked.

"This happened during the beginning of the Great War. As you are aware, the Matrix chooses the bearer; unfortunately, no one was chosen, thus the end of the Dynasty. The Decepticons feared the small possibility of the return of a Prime, thus the attempts to destroy or seize it. The sole surviving Prime, Alpha Trion, made the ultimate sacrifice by sending the Matrix away into space until its eventual return."

"And it hasn't returned yet?"

"Alpha Trion said it'll return, but didn't say when."

Optimus and Ratchet finally reached the airlock and pushed the green button to open it. They transformed into their vehicle modes and headed off toward the duo.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the stuck Bulkhead...

"I don't like heights, Bumblebee!" Bulkhead groaned, still dangling in the air.

 **Heavy Hitter - Bulkhead**

"Cool your circuits, Bulkhead! I'm working as fast as I can, and you know there's no 'bot faster!" Bumblebee said, scrambling up the pile of rocks. He reached the area where Bulkhead's cable was stuck. Bumblebee fired his stingers and then started stomping the area around the wrecking ball. This made Bulkhead nauseous.

 **Scout - Bumblebee**

"Oh! I think I'm gonna blow a gasket!"

"Keep your calm, Bulkhead. I'll have you down in two nano-clicks," Wheeljack called calmly, tinkering with what looked like a high-tech rifle.

 **Scientist - Wheeljack**

"Um, Wheeljack?" Bulkhead groaned from above. "If it's ok, I'd rather just wait for Bumblebee to finish this."

"Nonsense," Wheeljack said as he cocked the weapon. "My new pulse-rifle should be perfect to jar loose the rocks your wrecking ball's stuck in."

"But you made that thing yourself, right?" Bumblebee asked nervously.

"Yeeeah. And?" Wheeljack inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No offense, man…but nine times out of ten your contraptions backfire. Badly. And we don't want to be on the wrong end of it."

"I'll have you know, this 'contraption' is perfectly safe," Wheeljack grumbled as he mounted the rifle onto his shoulder. "Now, stay still. I don't want to jar loose any of your limbs if I can help it."

Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead covered their faces.

"Aaand, click." Wheeljack aimed and pressed the trigger.

A bird's eye view of the asteroid showed a localized explosion taking place. Both Optimus and Ratchet arrived at the scene.

"Alright," Optimus sighed, looking at the three 'bots lying in the crater. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing, nothing," Wheeljack muttered as he rubbed his head, getting up. "Just looks like I need to go over some of my schematics again."

"Tch! Another backfire, huh?" Ratchet said, shaking his head. "Most 'bots would've gotten a clue by now."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Wheeljack demanded, glaring.

"I'm saying that maybe – just MAYBE – you're simply not cut out to be a science-bot." Ratchet's tone made it clear that he thought no two ways about it.

"I'll have you know my genius took part in creating the weapons project that helped the Autobots win the Great War!" he snarled, getting into Ratchet's face.

"I know! I was dragged into that project myself, remember? And you "took part" in it! If you hadn't had Perceptor ironing out the messes in your wake, the project would probably have been doomed from day one!" Ratchet snarled right back.

"Sheesh. Those two never let up, do they?" Bumblebee muttered, getting back up as the two older 'bots stood growling at each other, literally butting heads.

"What's the situation?" Optimus asked the two younger 'bots.

"I think the technical term is, 'bunch of big honking rocks jamming space bridge,'" Bumblebee explained, pointing to the magnificent orange pair of antennae that stood behind them.

"What I can't figure out is, why would anyone want to transwarp to this Allspark-forsaken sector?" Bulkhead asked, reeling in his wrecking ball. "I mean, this used to be a battlefield?"

"I have a better question," Prowl cut in, walking up to them. "If you two played such a big role in the war as you say you did, why are you stuck out here in the middle of nowhere on such a degrading mission as this?"

 **Ninja - Prowl**

"Prowl…" Prime spoke up, seeing the ninja-bot.

"Of course, I have no question as to why these other two are here," Prowl commented casually, pointing at Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"Hey! That's because Sentinel is a jerk!" Bumblebee ranted.

"Things happen…" Ratchet muttered, shaking his head. "However, the main reason is personal, I'm afraid."

Wheeljack silently nodded in agreement.

The other 'bots blinked as a silent depression seemed to hover over the two older 'bots. Optimus snapped back to reality when he noticed that the asteroid was shaking. Optimus looked behind him and realized the space bridge was powering up.

"EVERYONE, HIT THE DECK!" Optimus shouted in alarm.

The space bridge shot out blue light and released a powerful shockwave, blasting the Autobots and the pile of rocks away.

"I'm hitting it! Ow! I'm hitting it!" Bumblebee yelled as he tumbled across the asteroid's surface.

Optimus shot out a grappling hook from his arm and used it to grab another rock that was floating in midair. He swung from the hook, picked Bumblebee up, and moved him to safer ground. He swung away, drew out his axe, and chopped the rocks that Ratchet had been trapped underneath to pieces, freeing him. Prowl was using the jets on his back to fly away but, at that moment, they decided to stop working, and then Prowl was falling. Luckily, Optimus' axe was rocket-powered, so he flew himself up to catch Prowl. As he and Prowl were in the air, rocks were flying towards Bulkhead and Wheeljack, so Optimus shot a net out of a cannon and got all the rocks away from them. Optimus and Prowl got back on the ground and Prowl ran as far as he could away from danger. Then, Optimus extended the handle on his axe and used it to pole-vault himself closer to the space bridge so he could fire his grappling hook straight toward the controls, shutting it down.

The team was astonished at Optimus' skills, something beyond those of a maintenance-bot. Bulkhead's large jaw was even dropped.

"Impressive," Prowl said as he walked over to Bulkhead and pushed his jaw up.

"Where'd you learn moves like those?" Bulkhead asked.

"I trained at the Autobot Academy," Optimus answered sadly.

"So, what's an Academy 'bot doing with a broken-down maintenance crew?" Ratchet asked, finishing his patch-up on Bumblebee.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be leading the Cybertron Elite Guard, or something?" Bumblebee asked.

"Everyone! Come in! What happened out there?" Arcee called out through the 'bots' com-link.

"Everything's fine, Arcee," Ratchet responded, grumbling as he touched the side of his helmet to activate his own com-link. "Just a minor hiccup with the space bridge controls. And I doubt it was caused by Wheeljack's gizmo."

"Hey!" Wheeljack cried out in protest. "I'll have you know-"

Suddenly, a glow of bright blue light interrupted Wheeljack's protest. The glow was coming from underneath a pile of debris and rocks. Optimus walked over and carefully cleared away the rocks as the 'bots crowded around in a semicircle, staring at a strange, cube-like object.

"I don't believe it!" Wheeljack whispered in astonishment.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know," Bumblebee replied. "Maybe we should take it back to the ship so the doc-bot can check it out." He reached out to touch it when he was once again halted by none other than Ratchet.

"Leave it!" Ratchet barked, causing Bumblebee's hand to jerk back. "Or, better still, throw it back through the space bridge. This thing isn't meant to be found."

"What's gotten you so spooked all of a sudden?" Optimus asked. Before Ratchet could say another word, the Autobot symbols on their bodies started blinking as their com-links once again activated.

"Guys! Get back to the ship this nano-sec!" Arcee called out in distress.

"Whoa-whoa, Arcee, calm down! What is it?"

"Teletran-1 has detected an unidentified spacecraft entering this sector! The energy signature is – you're not going to believe this – the energy signature is consistent with a Decepticon warship!"

"Decepticons? There must be a mistake! They were destroyed centuries ago," Optimus said in disbelief.

"Defeated does not necessarily mean destroyed, Prime," Wheeljack said, correcting Optimus. "But this is the first time they have entered our territory in stellar cycles! What do you think is going on, Ratchet?"

"I don't know, but I'm not staying to find out!" Ratchet said as he watched their ship hover closer. He then transformed into his vehicle mode. "What are you 'bots waiting for? Give me the object! Pronto!"

"Wait, Ratchet!" Optimus called as Prowl and Bulkhead loaded the object into his trunk. "What on Cybertron is this thing?"

"There's no time!" Ratchet yelled. "Let's move!" He took off for the ship with the rest of the team following.

* * *

The Autobot ship's cargo hatch retracted and closed, leaving the ship free to fly off.

"What on Cybertron took you so long?" Arcee snapped as Wheeljack came running onto the bridge and sat down at the controls. "This isn't exactly the best time, you know!"

 **Intel Officer - Arcee**

"Sorry 'bout that, little lady. We kinda ran into complications."

"Complications? Like what?"

"Well…"

* * *

In the storage bay, the other Autobots carefully propped their cargo against the wall.

"You're the history-bot, Prime. Have you ever heard of the Allspark?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah. The most powerful energy source in the universe. It gave the spark of life to all Cybertronians," Optimus answered.

"It's pretty much basic knowledge," Bulkhead pointed out. "Every'bot knows that."

"Well, here's another one for you," Ratchet said. "The only way we were able to win the Great War all those centuries ago was by keeping the Allspark out of the Decepticons' hands."

"So, the Autobot Council decided to send it through a space bridge in order to hide it in some far-flung corner of the galaxy where no one would ever find it."

"So, you're saying we found the Allspark? The real Allspark?" Bumblebee asked.

"No. I'm saying it found us!" Ratchet finished in a strict, ominous tone.

"People! You might want to get to the bridge," Wheeljack's voice sounded over the ship's intercom. "The other craft is approaching and shows no signs of slowing down!"

"It appears it's not the only one who found us," Prowl said flatly.

* * *

The Autobots left the Allspark in the cargo hold and scrambled to their positions in the ship. Prowl was at his computer trying to examine the Decepticon ship's flight path. "It's following us," he said.

"You wanted to see some action, kid?" Ratchet asked Optimus. "Be careful what you wish for."

"Hello. We're a repair crew. Please tell me you're not actually thinking of taking on Decepticons!" Bumblebee demanded in panic.

"Not without backup," Optimus said. "Patch me through to Cybertron Command Headquarters!"

"On the double," Wheeljack responded, somehow managing to give a thumbs-up amidst his furious typing on the console.

"Wow," Bulkhead exclaimed as he turned to look back at Optimus. "When you want backup, you go straight to the top."

Optimus managed a weak smile at the younger 'bot's amazement. That smile was wiped away in an instant, however, as he saw the face greeting him on the monitor. It was Sentinel Prime, Optimus' former best friend. He was now a jerk with a huge chin (although he'd always had a huge chin).

"Optimus Prime," Sentinel said with a mockingly surprised tone. "You mean they still let you command other Autobots?"

"Don't start, Sentinel. Just put me through to Ultra Magnus," Optimus said with urgency.

"Now, how come a third-rate Autobot would need the Autobot Supreme Commander's attention?" Sentinel teased.

"Display cargo hold visual," Optimus ordered. A picture of the Allspark's case appeared in the corner of the screen, shocking Sentinel.

"I'll... I'll put you through to Ultra Magnus right away," Sentinel said before his image disappeared.

Ratchet grinned at Optimus, clearly impressed with how he'd handled things.

A new image appeared on the main screen; this time it was Ultra Magnus. At the sight of him, Optimus and his crew all stood up and saluted respectfully.

"Ultra Magnus here, Optimus Prime," the commander started, speaking in a calm, no-nonsense tone. "We're tracking your Decepticon signal. Probably just a lost scout ship. Ever since we drove them off Cybertron, the 'Cons have been wandering the periphery. They'd never be so foolish as to invade Autobot space. Still, I'm sending out a strike force to intercept if necessary. Meantime, you and your 'bots just sit tight."

"Sir!" the crew responded, affirmative.

"And Prime, don't try to be a hero," Ultra Magnus added as an afterthought, his optics lingering on Optimus as he said this. "It's not in your programming."

With that, the Supreme Commander's image disappeared from the screen and the Autobots sat back down. They had no time to rest, however.

"Decepticons still on our tail and closing in fast," Prowl reported from his monitor.

"Sooo, why don't we see them?" Bumblebee asked nervously as he looked back and forth between his monitor and the bridge window.

"Wheeljack, Arcee, set course for the nearest functional space bridge," Optimus ordered.

"Roger," the two replied without missing a beat and began typing away.

"Say what?" Bulkhead swiveled around in his chair. "But Ultra Magnus said to sit tight."

"With all due respect, Ultra Magnus isn't carrying the Allspark," Optimus pointed out as the ship changed course and increased its velocity. "We'll make a beeline for the nearest space bridge and blast through whatever debris is in our way."

Maneuvering easily through a sparse asteroid belt, the Autobots seemed to be in the clear until a gigantic shadow suddenly rose up ahead of them.

"Um…Boss-bot? I don't think we can blast through THAT," Bulkhead stated nervously, as the supposed Decepticon scout ship was now right in front of the Autobots, dwarfing their ship spectacularly.

"I… I've never seen a Decepticon ship up close," Bulkhead said in awe and fear.

"That's a scout ship?! It's huge!" Bumblebee exclaimed, slack-jawed.

"Worse," Arcee hissed as she examined the image of the ship on her console. "It's a command ship! And those markings…it's…"

"Megatron," Ratchet breathed in solemn realization.

"Megatron?" Bumblebee repeated loudly. "As in the cruel and vicious Decepticon leader – who eats Autobot protoforms for breakfast?"

* * *

Aboard the bridge of the Decepticon ship, the Nemesis, a group of shadowed figures stood gazing down on the Autobots' ship through the bridge window.

"Megatron is a fool who's been chasing a ghost for centuries!" Starscream haughtily spouted, causing the others to turn towards him. "I highly doubt we will find this…'Allspark' aboard such an insignificant vessel."

 **Air Commander - Starscream**

"STARSCREAM!" Lugnut roared as he stomped over to Starscream. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SUCH TREACHEROUS WORDS ABOUT OUR ESTEEMED LEADER?"

 **Heavy Weapons - Lugnut**

"Indoor voice, please," a Greek-armored Decepticon wearing a white cloak grumbled, covering his audio receptors.

 **Chief of Security - Geist**

"Yes, your shouting is breaking my lenses," Scalpel said from atop Geist's shoulder, fixing his glasses.

 **Medic - Scalpel**

"NO, GEIST. I WILL NOT STAND QUIET AND LISTEN WHILE THIS UPSTART SLANDERS THE NAME OF THE GLORIOUS MEGATRON."

"Oh, please," Starscream spat into Lugnut's cycloptic face. "Instead of destroying the Autobots for good, all our "glorious" leader has done for stellar cycles is scavenge the universe in search of a long-lost trinket. If I'D been in charge, however, the Decepticons would actually have seen some RESULTS."

"Negative," Soundwave butted in with his synthetic and monotonic voice. "If Megatron prioritizes retrieval of the Allspark, then it is 97 point 93 percent the best course of action. Your failure to see that speaks only of your incapability."

 **Communications - Soundwave**

"What did you say?" Starscream exclaimed, glaring at the taller robot.

"Megatron: superior. Starscream: inferior."

"Who are you calling inferior?!"

"GROWWWL!"

"SQEAAA!"

"WAH!" Starscream…screamed as he stepped back from the two animal-like Decepticons snarling at him. "Soundwave! Keep those filthy pets of yours on a leash, do you hear?"

"Ravage. Laserbeak. Return."

"Groff."

"Sqeaa."

Grunting in affirmation, the two returned to their master's side, Laserbeak perching on Soundwave's shoulder while Ravage came to heel.

"Heh-hehe. Freaking out like that just because of the darling little ones. You have the cut of a true leader, Starscream," Blackarachnia gestured snidely as she crouched down and petted Ravage on the head. The feline-like robot leaned into her touch affectionately. Starscream could only growl in annoyance. "In any case, I'd place my bet with Megatron, for now."

 **Scientist - Blackarachnia**

"YES! MEGATRON IS WISE. MEGATRON IS BOLD. MEGATRON WILL RETURN THE DECEPTICONS TO CYBERTRON AND-"

"Will you shut it?! That's the twentieth time you've repeated that speech Megatron made," Barricade groaned in annoyance. "Did you memorize that speech, Lugnut? Or is it just HARDWIRED into that THICK one-track processor of yours?"

 **Chief Enforcer - Barricade**

"I should rewire some wires in your head," Blackarachnia said to Barricade, when suddenly a beam shot at her, covering her raised arm in a block of ice.

"Az usual, Blackarachnia, your demeanor is unpleazant az that accurzed organic mode of yourz," icy Blitzwing said as he stepped forward. Small shards of ice fell off the nozzles of his shoulder cannons as they returned from horizontal to an upright position.

 **Triple Changer - Blitzwing**

"Oh, blow it out your actuator, three-face," Blackarachnia deadpanned and, with a hiss, flexed the ice off her arm.

"The name is Blitzwing, inzect!" Blitzwing barked as his face literally changed into a different, angrier one with an eyeshield. "Remember it! 'Cause it's the lazt thing you're going to hear before I—" The face changed yet again, "…express my feelings in SONG."

"How come you're fine? You went through the same process as Mister Split-Personality," Geist asked the larger 'bot next to him.

"Mine was perfected," Astrotrain answered.

 **Supply Master/Triple Changer - Astrotrain**

This third, jack-o-lantern-looking persona of Blitzwing then proceeded to sing "The Itsy Bitsy Spider" while he danced in front of his gobsmacked fellow officers. Their silence didn't last long, though, as they all proceeded to rant at each other simultaneously, filling the bridge with an incomprehensible noise. The odd 'bot out, Soundwave, was left to shake his head in annoyance.

The shouting match screeched to a sudden stop, however, as the door to the bridge slid open and Megatron walked in. As Megatron walked by the now utterly quiet and saluting officers, one could see he towered over almost all of them.

"Soundwave, report," he ordered calmly, his eyes fixed on the Autobot ship outside.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Soundwave answered respectfully. "Energy readings are off-scale. Do we open fire?"

"Cripple their ship, but do not destroy it. Yet."

"As you command."

"Yes, yes, yes! Brilliant strategy, oh wise and great leader," Starscream came up, brownnosing like a true professional.

Megatron didn't even dignify him with a look as Geist and Barricade manned the firing controls.

* * *

"Teletran-1, evasive maneuvers!" Optimus shouted as the Nemesis opened fire.

"Acknowledged," the female voice of the ship's computer replied. The Autobots' ship narrowly avoided the first blast, but more were obviously coming.

"Activate emergency defense systems, codename Omega!" Ratchet ordered, knowing that they'd need firepower to fight back.

"Um, no can do, Ratchet," Wheeljack replied, scratching his head awkwardly. "That function has been, well, disabled."

"WHAT?"

Ratchet immediately reached over and shook Wheeljack by the shoulders.

"What in Primus' name do you mean, 'disabled'?"

"Disabled, as in deactivated. Non-available. A-"

"I KNOW what the word means!" Ratchet snarled and began shaking him harder. "I meant, why is it deactivated, you slagging idiot?!"

"It was in compliance with Cybertron's ongoing efforts to conserve energon. It was a direct order; I couldn't help it," Wheeljack responded normally despite being shaken like a ragdoll.

"What? Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I did!"

"Ratchet! Wheeljack! Please get back to your consoles!" Arcee cut in, trying to break the two up.

Staring blankly at the display, Bumblebee exchanged looks with Prowl and Bulkhead.

"…We're all gonna die, aren't we?" he stated flatly.

"Yep," the other two 'bots said grimly.

"Not if I can help it!" Optimus said as the Autobots' ship made its way along the length of the Nemesis, avoiding the lasers by a fraction each time. As it passed clear, its jets revved and it shot forward into space. The next obstacle came immediately, however.

"Warning. Asteroid field," Teletran-1 reported. "Initiating alternate route."

"No! Override!" Optimus ordered, trying to keep himself stable.

The ship continued forward into the asteroid field, narrowly avoiding the next laser shot from the Nemesis by using one of the larger asteroids for a shield.

The large ship would not be deterred, however, and ploughed its way after them, disregarding the rocks entirely.

* * *

On the bridge of the Nemesis, Megatron sat on a throne overlooking his officers manning their consoles.

"Whoever's piloting that ship knows what he's doing," Barricade commented, firing another shot.

"Call me crazy, but doesn't that ship almost look like the vehicle modes of those Omega Sentinels?" Geist asked, getting a good look at the ship.

"Yeah, but it can't be. I mean, they're all destroyed," Barricade pointed out.

"I've got a match on the energy reading," Blackarachnia stated as she looked up from her monitor. "If it's not the Allspark, it's something just as powerful."

"I volunteer myself to deploy and breach the Autobot ship," Starscream offered greasily as he bowed in front of the Decepticon overlord.

Megatron's fist clenched in annoyance.

"I didn't spend the last four million stellar cycles searching the galaxy just so you could lay your greasy wings on the Allspark," he sneered and reached out to grab the wing protruding from Starscream's back. "I will harness its energy into the ultimate weapon, and crush the Autobots for good." Megatron then let go and left for the outer port.

"Well, I'll just get this fixed, then," Starscream muttered as he looked at the dents his wing had received from Megatron's harsh grip.

* * *

Ploughing its way through the asteroid field, the Nemesis had caught up with the Autobots' ship and began to position itself above it.

Meanwhile, Megatron stood waiting while one of the ship's outer ports opened before him.

At the sound of footsteps behind him, Megatron addressed his company without turning.

"What do you want now, Starscream?"

"Only to wish you luck, my liege," Starscream said as he patted him on the back and then bowed.

"I do not believe in luck," Megatron sneered and transformed into an alien fighter as he exited the Nemesis and flew into space.

Unbeknownst to him, a small, blinking device had been attached to Megatron when Starscream had "encouragingly" patted him on the back.

Starscream grinned sinisterly as he watched his leader fly off.

"For once we agree on something. Neither do I."

* * *

Flying through the space cleared by the Nemesis, Megatron made a beeline towards the Autobots' ship, transforming back to robot mode as he came close.

The Autobot saw the menacing figure approach on the bridge's main monitor.

"Is that…Megatron?" Optimus breathed.

Ratchet nodded solemnly.

"You never said he was so big," Bulkhead said.

"You never said he could fly," Bumblebee said.

Megatron sailed past the Autobots' ship, and suddenly…he was gone.

The Autobots sat, bracing for impact, blinking in surprise when none came.

"Huh," Bulkhead blinked. "Maybe he wasn't coming for us."

The very next second, the 'bots had to hold on tightly as something impacted with the ship.

On top of the ship stood Megatron, his fusion cannon projecting a continuous beam in order to melt a hole through the ship's hull.

Looking at the ceiling of the bridge, it was apparent to the Autobots that he'd be through in just a matter of seconds.

"Ah! Wheeljack! Seal the hull breach!" Optimus shouted as he began giving orders.

"Already on it," he replied, his hands a blur on the console.

"Arcee, hold the ship steady!"

"Roger that," the femme replied, her actions mirroring Wheeljack's.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, guard the Allspark! I'll hold off Megatron!" Optimus said, and his console opened to reveal two handlebars as the other two youngsters made their way towards the cargo bay.

"B-but…we're repair-bots!" Bumblebee halted in the door leading off the bridge. "We're not programmed for this kind of action!"

"Then consider this an upgrade!" Optimus said as he grabbed onto the handlebars.

Atop the ship, two hatches opened to release a huge grapple-crane each. They extended out to their full length and, as Optimus manipulated the handlebars, the cranes moved to grab Megatron, catching him off guard. Megatron immediately attempted to wrestle free of the grapplers' hold on him. His strength was so intense that Optimus had to use all the force he could muster just keeping the handlebars in place.

"It's times like these I wish we had the Matrix," Wheeljack muttered.

During the struggle Megatron noticed something on his back, and its beeping and blinking got him to realize what it was. Unfortunately, it exploded before he could do anything. The explosion caused the ship to rock hard, tossing the Autobots inside around. All that could be seen of Megatron was his severed right hand, still clinging onto the ship.

* * *

Aboard the Nemesis, still standing at the port Megatron had exited, Starscream saw the Autobots' ship spiral downwards in a trail of smoke.

"Yyyess!" Starscream cheered with glee. He quickly regained his composure, however, as he turned and began walking towards the bridge.

"Right-right... Solemn face. Solemn face," he muttered to himself with poorly repressed glee.

* * *

The Autobots' ship kept losing altitude as the smoke still streamed thickly from it.

"Warning. Warning. Hull breach. Sealing hatches Alpha, Omega and Epsilon," Teletran-1 reported as several damaged areas were sealed off with metal doors.

On the bridge, turrets extended from the walls and began blowing foam at the ceiling to snuff out the fire caused by the explosion.

"Warning: planetary impact imminent," Teletran-1 announced, as the ship was now on a collision course towards one of the larger asteroids.

Struggling to get back to his console, Optimus barked at the computer, "Go to manual override."

"Can you even do that?" Prowl asked from his position on the floor, raising a figurative eyebrow.

"There's more to this ship than meets the eye," Ratchet said, maintaining his balance.

A manual steering tiller appeared on the main console and Optimus grabbed hold, using all his might to divert the ship's trajectory from its direct collision course.

Even so, the ship was unable to clear the asteroid completely and went skimming across its surface until it ran off its edge, flying towards a space bridge mounted on a lone, stationary asteroid.

* * *

In the cargo bay, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were doing their best to secure the Allspark, but they backed away nervously when the Allspark container suddenly began glowing brighter and brighter with each passing second.

"Hey! What's that thing doing?"

Bumblebee's question went unanswered as blue light exploded from the Allspark, enveloping the entirety of the ship.

Its light then shot forward through space and into the space bridge, activating it just in time for the Autobots' ship to enter and disappear through a sphere of dark blue energy.

The space bridge continued powering up, however, and within seconds it exploded from the overload, enveloping the surrounding area in a slowly expanding explosion.

* * *

"This is a dark day in Decepticon history," Starscream said as he watched the explosion from the bridge of the Nemesis. "May the legacy of our fallen leader, Megatron, live in our memory cores…for all eternity. As I appoint myself new leader, I solemnly pledge to…"

Starscream's speech came to a halt as he turned away from the window to address his fellow officers, only to find himself the sole occupant of the bridge.

"Hey…where's everybody gone?"

At that moment, three smaller ships shot out from the stern of the Nemesis, racing away as fast as they could, leaving behind the less fortunate officers.

"How could a big ship like this have only three escape pods?!" Barricade yelled in frustration. "And Lugnut, Blitzwing, and Blackarachnia got to them first!"

Back on the bridge, Starscream looked back out the window and realized, all too late, that the explosion from the space bridge was still growing and was now overtaking the ship. Starscream could do naught but scream futilely as he and the Nemesis disappeared in a sea of light.

* * *

In an area of space a long, long distance away, a sphere of dark blue energy appeared and dispersed, leaving behind the Autobots' ship. It drifted onward on its slow momentum, heading towards a blue and green planet in the distance.

On the ship's bridge, everything was a mess, with plumes of smoke rising from several short-circuited consoles and the Autobots themselves strewn haphazardly.

The first to make it to her feet was Arcee, rubbing her head in pain before she took in the situation.

"Ratchet! Prowl! Optimus! Are you alright?" she called as she went over to them.

"Grmm. I've been better," Ratchet groaned bitterly, but softened as he was helped up by Arcee. "Thanks."

"Yes…thank you," Prowl mumbled softly as he was helped up as well.

"Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Report! Is the Allspark alright?" Optimus called as he activated the com-link on the main console.

Ratchet looked around the bridge in bewilderment. "And where the scrapheap is Wheeljack?"

Neither question was answered because in the next instant, a large shadow rose in the smoke behind Optimus, sharp red eyes glowing ominously.

"Optimus, look out!"

"Huh? AGH!"

Optimus was grabbed by the neck and thrust against a wall. As his optics regained focus, he saw a towering figure holding him with its left arm, the other arm naught but a metallic skeleton that ended at the wrist.

"The Allspark. Where is it?" Megatron demanded menacingly.

"Let go of him!" Arcee shouted as she, Ratchet and Prowl dashed forward to assist. They all grabbed onto Megatron, but he easily swatted them aside by using Optimus as a battering ram and pinned Prowl helplessly beneath his foot before banging Optimus against another wall.

"I grow impatient," the large Decepticon threatened in a calm, sinister voice.

The thick atmosphere shattered as Wheeljack suddenly climbed into view from behind a console on the other side of the bridge.

"Urgh, is everyone alright? What's the status?" he asked, while rubbing his head. He then blinked and took in the situation.

"Oh…" he stated slowly as he saw Megatron and Optimus staring back at him. "That bad, huh?"

"…." Megatron and Optimus blinked.

"Well, then… I guess it can't get any worse if I were to suddenly do this." Wheeljack smiled and cheerfully flipped a lever on the console he was leaning over.

"Artificial gravity disabled," Teletran-1 reported, and the next moment the robots suddenly started to float off of the floor.

Optimus took the opportunity to brace his back against the wall and kick Megatron in the chest, freeing himself from the overlord's grasp.

"Good thinking, Wheeljack!" Ratchet said as he floated upwards. "This puts us on even footing, so to speak."

"Heh-heh, well, what do you know? You can compliment people." Wheeljack smirked as he floated, spinning lazily.

"Don't think it'll become a habit," Ratchet snorted as he twisted around. Ratchet's feet began to crackle with electricity as he activated a magnetic field, enabling him to stick to the ceiling.

Across the room, Megatron regained some traction by jamming his skeletonized wrist into a small gap in the ceiling structure.

Before anyone could make a move, the bridge door opened, allowing Bumblebee to float in. The yellow 'bot flailed in the air as if he were trying to swim through water.

"Hey! Who turned off the…oufh!" he managed before something knocked into him and sent him tumbling forward.

"Sorry. My bad," Bulkhead called from the other side of the door.

Bumblebee came to a stop as he clanged into a larger figure. He backed up slowly, finding himself looking up at the imposing Decepticon overlord.

"You know what? You're even uglier from this angle."

Megatron sneered, unamused, and reached onto his back to produce a double-edged sword.

"Yow! Scarier, too," Bumblebee exclaimed as he narrowly dodged the sword swings in his weightless state.

As Bumblebee did his best not to get sliced into pieces, Prowl suddenly shot through the air with his jetpack, flying towards Megatron.

"Prowl, no!" Optimus called, grabbing at his leg, only for his hand to go through as Megatron turned and sliced cleanly through Prowl's body. Prowl's image instantly dissolved, revealing itself to have been a holographic distraction which had allowed the real Prowl to sneak behind Megatron. Wielding one of his shuriken in his hand – its alternate form being a chakram – Prowl slashed forward, slicing off Megatron's skeletonized arm at the shoulder. Electricity sparked from the amputated limb, and Megatron growled in agony. Now that his "footing" had been severed, he was once again drifting weightlessly through the bridge.

"Okay, the decoy was a nice touch. But once again, a little warning would've helped," Optimus said.

"Ratchet, you think all of us could take him?" Wheeljack asked the doc-bot.

"No, he may be injured and outnumbered, but he isn't leader of the Decepticons for no reason," Ratchet said grimly. "But who said anything about beating him with force?"

Ratchet used his magnets to throw Megatron's severed arm straight towards the owner, resulting in him crashing into the controls.

All of the control screens lit up and the ship's rocket-turbines roared to life, causing the ship to roar forward through space, rapidly heading towards the blue and green little planet.

Even though the artificial gravity had returned, the sudden increase in speed caused everyone to fly against the back of the bridge. While everyone but Optimus crashed into the wall, Optimus went sailing through the bridge door, careering through the ship until he crashed into the cargo bay.

As Prime gingerly tried to get up from where he'd crashed into a stack of containers, something large came down upon him and crushed him against the floor.

"Now, bring me the Allspark and I may spare your miserable Autobot lives," Megatron threatened as he stood over him, pinning him down beneath his left foot. Optimus gave his answer by staying quiet, so Megatron raised his sword and swung it down. Optimus blocked the blow with his axe and struggled to keep the sword away.

During the struggle, Megatron noticed a faint glow in the corner of his optic; he turned towards a wall where a blue light was shining, its source obscured by the various stacks of containers spread across the room. There he saw his prize, the Allspark. Mesmerized by it, Megatron failed to notice Optimus' axe handle extending, hitting the switch by the door.

"Warning: Docking tunnel deployed," Teletran-1 announced, the ship now roaring through the stratosphere of the blue planet. As the docking tunnel extended out of the ship, its corresponding door in the cargo bay opened, causing everything that wasn't fastened down to instantly begin being sucked out by the vacuum.

Megatron snapped out of his awe as he and Optimus were sucked toward the portal. Optimus grabbed his axe and Megatron's dropped sword and used them to halt his movement by jabbing them into the wall. Megatron attempted to grab Optimus to halt his ejection, but Optimus kicked the overlord out of the ship and watched as his body ignited in the stratosphere, screaming all the way.

* * *

Down on the blue planet, some distance outside the city called Detroit, a young human boy of Indian descent sat in a satellite dish- and telescope-adorned barn, tinkering with electronic equipment.

Suddenly, he spotted a streak of light flashing across the night sky and crashing just a short distance away from his home. Running out with a flashlight, the boy headed towards the crash site and followed a deep furrow in the ground leading across the field.

When he finally came to the furrow's end, he adjusted his flashlight and gasped as he stared at the head of an unresponsive Megatron, failing to notice another streak of light behind him.

* * *

The Autobots' ship was hurtling through the night sky, ablaze like a proverbial fireball and descending at alarming speeds.

Inside, the bridge door opened and Optimus came running in.

"Everyone to their stasis pods!" he ordered as he walked to the controls.

"What about you?" Bumblebee asked before leaving.

"Not until I steer us clear of this populated sector," Optimus said, grunting in effort as he finally managed to pull the steering back, causing the ship's nose to rise. The ship was still going down, but now it would at least get clear of the city and hit the water instead.

Locking the steering, Optimus ran back through the ship and entered a room with several giant capsules propped up against the wall. Through the capsules' transparent doors, the other Autobots could be seen inside in what could be described as a sleeping state. Optimus wasted no time and hurried to climb inside a stasis pod himself.

" _Initiating Emergency Stasis Lock_ ," Teletran-1 sounded and the pods activated fully, the robots disappearing from view as the insides of the pods frosted over.

Seconds later, the Autobots' ship crashed violently into the water and sank like a stone, disappearing into the dark, dark depths.

* * *

50 Years Later...

Inside a skyscraper in the shape of a spark plug, a teenage girl with red hair puts on a blue suit with a dress skirt.

"Another day, another time with Mister Jerk-Face," the girl says, putting on her glasses. "Well, better being his secretary than living on the streets."

Before she leaves she notices a sphere, with a blue glowing crystal inside it and two handles coming out of the sides, glowing brightly.

"That's strange, what's up with the Matrix?"


	3. Transform and Roll Out Part 2

**T** **RANSFORMERS ANIMATED - Remake Season 1**

 **Episode 2: Transform and Roll Out Part 2 - Welcome to Earth**

* * *

 **Back in the early 20** **th** **century, Detroit was known as the "Motor-city", the automobile manufacturing capital of the world. Today, Detroit is once again the world's leading manufacturer. Not of automobiles, but of automatons. Robots.**

 **Coming in all shapes and sizes, we have robots for everything. Robots for physical labor, for cleaning, even robots to keep our streets free of garbage. One can not walk a minute in our** **beautiful city without spotting one.**

 **Ever reliable. Never complaining. No task to mundane or unpleasant. They are unencumbered by fears and phobias and are also able to survive and withstand extreme and dangerous environments far beyond the capacity of us mere humans.**

 **Doing everything to make our city** **– and our** _ **lives**_ **more pleasant, there is no wonder Isaac Sumdac used to refer to them as "our tireless, mechanical partners".**

 **Today marks the date** **for when the man who revolutionized the city, the genius** **roboticists** **Isaac Sumdac, passed away due to an accident that took place in his private lab two years ago. As not even his closest associates knew the nature of his experiments at the time, the details surrounding said accident were never completely uncovered.**

 **No matter the cause, a** **great man was gone. However, his company –** _ **Sumdac Systems**_ **– kept powering onwards as its former Chairman of the Board, Porter C. Powell, boldly stood up to steer the reins of the company.**

" _Professor Sumdac's passing left a hole in the heart of all his employees_ _, and for a moment prospects looked grim for our company. But fear not, Detroit, as we will now take up the mantle he entrusted us with. We will make sure that Sumdac's legacy lives on!"_

 **Th** **ese were the words of Mister Powell at a press-conference only a week after the incident.**

 **True to his word, Mister Powell –** **now the CEO of Sumdac Systems – has not only kept the business alive, but Sumdac Systems flourish as much as it ever did.**

 **Powell's** _ **Latest**_ **project – the much advertised new and improved Police Drone model – will today be unveiled in front of Sumdac Systems' robot-plant in Monroe before the police and the press, as well as anyone else wishing to witness the event.**

 **Isaac Sumdac may have left no official successor or heir, but it appears Sumdac Systems -** _ **and**_ **New Detroit – will be in good hands.**

* * *

On the loud and busy city-streets, a long and gaudy limousine made its way through the traffic.

In the back of the limo, basking in luxury sat Porter C. Powell. While the limousine was a class-act, the man's current demeanor was not.

"What do you mean they're not ready?", he hollered angrily into his cell phone. "Do you have any idea how much money is riding on this project?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Powell, but I feel we have yet to properly test all the systems. Professor Sumdac's original designs were unfinished, and even if they were, unfavorable results are always a possibility." A nervous scientist responded over the phone. "Perhaps if we were given a few more days to properly experiment with the…"

"Sari Sumdac can get the whole thing done in seconds!", Powell roars in anger. "And I don't want her to fix my problems, especially in something as big as this!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not Sari Sumdac."

"In any case you'd better see that everything runs according to program, or you're FIRED!", Powell roars and angrily hangs up the phone.

* * *

At the bay area of New Detroit, quite a gathering was taking place. Police-officials, the press and curious citizens had shown up in front of the robot-plant factory to witness the revealing of Sumdac Industries new project. There were even people that looked like government big-wigs present.

However, while most of the people displayed at least some level of interest or excitement about the event, one man stood off to the side next to a yellow hatchback car looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but there. That man is Captain Fanzone.

Fanzone glances up and arch an eyebrow as he sees five vehicles; car, jet, tank, tanker truck, and helicopter.

"Sigh. This is why I hate machines.", he harrumphs. "These metallic clowns were bad enough when we first got them, and now we're being given these behemoths? Bah! What is this city coming to?"

"Captain Fanzone, it's good to see you?", Sari Sumdac said bowing to him.

"Hello, Sari. I see you've dressed for the occasion.", Fanzone said noticing Sari's suit and dress skirt.

"While, I may dislike Powell this is still my father's company.", Sari said with a sad smile.

"Too bad you can't inherit it, due to you being a robot.", Fanzone said. "But at least you're around to fix his messes."

"And here comes Mister Jerkface.", Sari said seeing Powell's limousine. The said man walks out of his limo, raising his arms to greet the incoming wave of reporters and flashing photographers.

Watching the man saunter away, Captain Fanzone frowns deeply.

"Hmph. In hindsight, I guess machines aren't the worst things around here."

"I just hope Powell didn't do something stupid.", Sari said walking to the podium.

Powel wave to the masses as he walks past them and up to his factory. Reaching the podium that had been prepared for the event; he climb up the steps and approach the employees that were waiting for him.

"I trust everything's been taken care of?", he discreetly growls to one of the scientists while still waving to the audience.

"Um, yes sir. We're clear to start at any moment.", he responds nervously.

"Really… Are you sure you don't have any hunches you feel the need to delay us with?"

"N-No-no-no. None, sir! None."

"Good."

Reassuming his business-smile in full, Powell walks to the front of the podium where a microphone stood. Coughing softly into his hand, he picked up the mike and began his presentation.

"Ladies and gentlemen and honored officials.", Powell speaks through the mike as the audience watch the towering machines mesmerized. "You are all familiar with Sumdac Systems' very own Police Drones. Well here is the next stage in their cybernetic evolution: The Vehicons!"

The five vehicles transforms into similar towering robots. All in all, it made an imposing sight, causing a wave of awe to settle over the gather crowd.

Pleased with the crowd's reaction, Powell begins describing the robot.

Sari looks up to the robots and notice the visors briefly changed from blue to red, this got her worried. She snaps out of it when Powell finishes his explaination.

"Mr. Powell!", One reporter at the front of the crowd finally raise his hand and calls out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room in an unknown location, several monitors were lit displaying the event taking place in front of the robot-plant. The odd part was that several of the screens illustrated the proceedings from strange angles, as if someone had hacked into a multitude of surveillance-cameras.

The room itself was near pitch-black, the monitors and tv-screens providing the only source of illumination. Even with the poor lighting however, one could spot computers and lab-equipment that had collected a fair amount of dust.

And in the darkest corner of the room, something unseen watched the monitors and waited.

But for what?

* * *

Sari looks back at the robots and notice their visors have completely turned red shocking her. Even more so, when she saw their arms twitch a bit. Sari wasn't the only one to notice as Fazone runs up to Powell. "Powell! Hurry up and get away from that thing!"

Powell, annoyed at being interrupted mid-speech – and by Fanzone no less – was about to retort when he suddenly noticed a shadow falling over him. Peeking over his shoulder, he see the Car Vehicon raises one of its legs into the air poised to stomp.

The crowd gasps collectively in horror as the Car Vehicon stomps its foot into the ground towards Powell, clouding the immediate area in dust as it impacted.

"Powell!", Fanzone calls as he run forward, only to Sari carrying Powell out of the dust cloud.

"Th-That thing just tried to kill me!", Powell exclaims, visually shock up from the close-call.

"I can't believe you didn't bother to do a diagnostic check on their programming!", Sari cries out in disbelief. "A mistake like that can be fatal!"

Sari hands Powell of Fanzone as the other four Vehicons start to move. The civilians runs off screaming, while the police and military bodyguards moves in with their handguns raised.

"Everyone! Those machines obviously has a screw loose!", Fanzone calls as he draws his handgun. "Let's take it down before it goes after real civilians! Fire at will!"

Lined up behind the police cars, Fanzone and his men starts shooting at the Vehicons. But even though they emptied several clips at it, the Vehicons just stand there staring blankly at them while the bullets bounce off their armor harmlessly.

"It's no good, they armor is as strong as a tank!", Sari said.

The Tank Vehicon fires its cannon at Powell's limo.

Fanzone's slack jaw at the Vehicon's display of ridiculous firepower finally snapped shut. He angrily whirls to the side and hoist the still floored Powell onto his feet by the collar of his suit.

"You!", Fanzone roar into the businessman's face. "Mind telling me why the heck a robot like that is carrying live ammunition for just a simple presentation?"

"T-they were to be moved to an enemy territory after the presentation...!", the shivering man stutters.

"And thanks to that, we now have five death machines on the loose!" Fanzone snarled. "Sumdac used to screw up with his new robots all the time, but at least _He_ knew better than to equip them with Military weaponry!"

"L-Look! If you have something you want to say to me then you can take it up with my lawyer! Now let GO of me!"

Wrestling out of Fanzone's grip, Powell stumbles away and ran, uncaringly pushing other fleeing civilians out of his way.

"This has got to stop.", Sari said as her eyes glows blue as energy surrounds her. Golden metal plates wrap around her body, and a helmet covers her head as a battle mask snaps into place over her mouth. Sari change from human to robot.

 **Master Blades!**

Two blades comes out of her forearms and Sari easily and instantly cuts the four Vehicons in half, but the car model escapes into the sea.

"Woah! Did you see that? What a girl?", A reporter said in awe hiding behind a car.

Sari suddenly hears heavy footsteps. Lots of heavy footsteps coming from the factory.

Fanzone grabs one of the fleeing scientist. "Hey! How many of those things did you made?"

"Well... Excluding the prototype Sari destroyed there are twenty each."

"What?! That means Sari has to fight a total of one hundred!", Fanzone shouts in anger as the Vehicons walk out of the factory. "Ugh… THIS is why I hate machines."

The one hundred fire on Sari, but she quickly summons a barrier around herself blocking the blast. Unfortunately, maintaining the barrier means that she can't move.

Suddenly more are coming out of the factory.

"I thought you said there are only one hundred?!", Fanzone yells in frustration.

"Powell must've had more hidden. There could be at least one thousand."

The Vehicons coming out of the factory simply ignores Sari and approach the city.

* * *

The Car Vehicon continues sinking to the bottom of the sea until it lands on the Autobot ship. It tears open a crack on it and enters.

"Intruder alert! Intruder Alert!", Teletran-1 drones as a light flashed repeatedly on the computer-console.

As the ship's computer had finally awoken, it immediately begin tending to its duties. Before long, seven stasis pods warms up and open, releasing steam as well as seven groggy robots. The Autobots stumble out groaning, all of them bringing their hands up to clasp the sides of their heads.

"How long have we been in stasis?", Optimus was the first one to say as he looks about.

"And what's with alarm?", Bumblebee asks.

Prowl hears footsteps and sees the door opening up revealing the Car Vehicon. "I found the answer to that question."

The Car Vehicon attacks, but Prowl throws his shuriken towards the head taking it out.

Both Wheeljack and Ratchet walks over to the dead intruder.

"It's primitive, yet I can see some Cybertronian design on this this.", Ratchet observes as Optimus walks to the controls.

"Teletran-1, scan the area.", Optimus requests. "See what's going on out there."

At Optimus' request, a small hatch opens outside on the ship and release a small satellite-drone. The satellite rise through the water until it finally breech the surface and shoots into the air.

"Scanning _._ "

On the live video-feed, the Autobots were treated to a birdseye-view of the New Detroit bay-area. There they see one hundred Vehicons firing on Sari's barrier, while the rest are heading deep into the city.

"Looks like those guys could use some help.", Bumblebee said.

"Even so, we don't want to attract attention in case the Decepticons are still at their watching.", Optimus said.

"Leave that to me.", Wheeljack smiles and turn back to the computer-console. "Teletran-1. Scan the local life forms. Find some suited for the crew so we can blend in."

Floating above the streets, the satellite from earlier picks out certain vehicles and project a yellow digital box of light around them as it scans their data one by one.

Seconds later, a cylindrical chamber rise out of the floor before the Autobots. A hatch opens up and Wheeljack calmly steps inside.

The yellow digital box rise around it, feeding the information into the cylinder. As it finish Wheeljack walks out with a slightly altered body and steps aside, allowing the next Autobot to go through the process.

First went Optimus, then Bumblebee, then Prowl, then Arcee, then Bulkhead and finally Ratchet. One by one their bodies were altered and the seven Autobots now sport slight changes to fit their new alt-modes.

The bots stands there, silently taking in their new appearance before Optimus makes his order.

"Autobots! Transform and Roll out!"

They all transform.

"Not bad.", Optimus said now a firetruck.

"Sa-weet!", Bumblebee shout now Fanzone's car.

"Impressive.", Prowl comments now a police motorbike.

"Does this make me look fat?", Bulkhead asks now a S.W.A.T. team truck.

"They got fine taste.", Wheeljack muses now a white sports car.

"Feels nice.", Arcee said now a futuristic race car.

"It'll do.", Ratchet sigh now an ambulance.

Optimus, Prowl, Bumblebee, Arcee, Wheeljack and Bulkhead leave to defeat the Vehicons while Ratchet stays.

"You coming doc-bot?", Bumblebee asks.

"Somebody's gotta analyze this thing.", Ratchet said, referring to the dead Vehicon. "Besides, who needs a 'bot with one servo in the scrapheap?"

"Not gonna let that one go, are you?", Bumblebee asks.

"No _._ " Ratchet answered sharply.

* * *

Fanzone orders a fall back to the city, while Sari struggles to maintain the barrier. She then put the barrier to overload and with a powerful burst sends the one hundred Vehicons firing at her crashing. Unfortunately this uses up a lot of energy resulting in her collapsing to the ground. However the Vehicons that survived shutting down stands back up and approach the unconscious Sari.

* * *

Down at the docks of Detroit, six cars surface from the water and drive onto land.

As they gather around, they turn back and forth in a manner similar to a person taking in his surroundings.

The immediate vicinity was an utter mess as several wooden crates and other structures had been upturned, banged up or outright crushed beneath large feet. The area as utterly devoid of life.

"Man, it must've been some party.", Bumblebee said as he turn to the others. "I'd hate to be the one stuck behind with the bill though."

"This was done quite recently.", Prowl deduce. "Whoever – or _whatever_ – did this can't be far away."

An explosion rise above the rooftops a few blocks down.

"… You think?", Bulkhead said sarcastically.

"Judging by the noise I'd say they're this way too.", Wheeljack notes as he turn in place to face the opposite direction.

"What should we do, Wheeljack?", Bulkhead asks, turning to the older 'bot for orders.

"Ok, listen up.", Wheeljack starts as the other vehicles turned towards him, Optimus simply blanks out.

* * *

"Where am I?", Optimus asks finding himself in a room where he sees some transformers under a large golden sphere. Optimus recognize one of them. "Alpha Trion?"

"It's no good.", Alpha Trion said grimly place an object on the table. "The Matrix has rejected every single candidate."

"It's as I fear and what's worse a war with the Decepticons is inevitable once the Decepticon Registration Act is enacted.", a clockwork robot said.

"What will become of the Matrix, Vector Prime?", Alpha Trion asks in concern. "It's worth rivals that of the Allspark, and should the Decepticons take hold of it..."

"Then we'll have no choice.", Vector Prime said. "Like the Allspark we must send the Matrix away as well and fight the Decepticons without them, though I fear the casualties will be great."

Suddenly the golden sphere glows.

"Can it be?", Alpha Trion asks in shock.

"After millions of stellar-cycles...", Vector Prime said.

" _One day, an Autobot shall rise from your ranks. And use the power of the Matrix to light our darkest hour. Until that day, 'Til all are one."_

The golden sphere fires a beam of light and there the two elder bots see a protoform, yet looks different from the ones they usually used.

Both Vector Prime and Alpha Trion nod to each other knowing what to do. The two bots place both the Matrix and protoform into a capsule.

* * *

"Prime, look out!", Wheeljack shouts snapping Optimus back to reality. A Tank Vehicon raise it's leg and prepares to stomp, fortunately Prime moves out of the way.

Fanzone, behind the second line, spots the Autobots thinking they are regular vehicles.

"What are those cowboys doing down there?", He picks up a binocular. "Who are those guys? And where are the drivers? How is my car driving itself!"

The Autobots quickly scatter before the Vehicons start firing on them. Some of them transform into their vehicle mode of give chase.

"Hey! They can transform as well.", Bulkhead said as a tank chases after him.

"We can see that." Bumblebee said being chased by three Car Vehicons.

Not seeing where he is going, Bumblebee crashes onto a Vehicon carrying the unconscious Sari resulting in her being dropped.

"What is that thing?" Bulkhead asks Bumblebee, referring to Sari.

"I dunno. Kinda small if you ask me." Bumblebee said as Sari slowly regains conscious. The first thing she sees is Bulkhead's vehicle mode.

"Who paints a S.W.A.T. vehicle green?" she asks.

"It's my color scheme?", Bulkhead answers causing Sari to pause.

"What?"

"Hello, little bot. My name is Bulkhead. You alright?" Bulkhead asked.

Sari's eyes widen. "Talking cars?", she thought. "THAT'S IT! THIS IS THE LIMIT!", She screams as loud as she can, which made Bulkhead and Bumblebee back away a bit.

"That thing must be armed with some high frequency sonic weapon!", Bumblebee shouts.

Suddenly a Car Vehicon grabs hold Sari. Sari raise her palm to fire a energy orb only to get a fizzle. "Come on, don't quit on me now."

Optimus and Prowl watch Vehicon carrying the struggling Sari cuts off from the rest.

"What is that thing?", Prowl asks.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it needs our help.", Optimus told him. "Autobots, transform!"

Optimus, Prowl, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Arcee transform into their robot modes.

"Holy!", Fanzone could exclaim, while the rest of the crowd are appalled.

Sari stops her struggling once she caught sight of the Autobots, specifically Optimus Prime. 'I know that bot, but where?', she thought.

The Vehicons all eye at the Autobots and speak their first word.

"Au-to-bots!", they all said as they charge.

"Autobots, attack!", Optimus orders drawing his ax and cutting one down.

"Pick on someone your own size!", Bulkhead said throwing his wrecking ball at the Vehicon holding Sari knocking it out, but dropping Sari in the process.

A Tank Vehicon fire it's cannon at Arcee, but she jumps over the explosion and cuts off it's head with her twin swords before catching Sari.

* * *

A Jet Vehicon lands behind Wheeljack and Prowl without being noticed and prepares to shoot them in the back, however a rocket flies between the two said bots straight towards the face of the Vehicon.

"Whoa!", Wheeljack exclaims as the Vehicon falls to the ground.

"In case you people haven't noticed...", Fanzone barks as the Autobots turn from the downed drone to the human. "..this isn't exactly the time or place to take pictures! Continue with the evacuation and providing cover fire! We need to get the last of the civilians out of the area!"

"Y-Yes, sir!", the officers respond, snapping back into action.

Fanzone then points at the Autobots., "And you two! I can tell you want to help, but try to pay attention to the situation!"

The two robots blink as they see more Vehicons approaching.

"Um... Yes. Quite right.", Wheeljack nods and the two prepare for the incoming wave.

Exploding into action, Prowl jumps forward and nimbly turn upside down, supporting himself on his hands while performing a rotating kick. Three Vehicons are tossed backwards and fell to the ground unresponsive.

Wheeljack's fighting style was quite different from the ninja's stylish movements. Pulling his fists up close to his chest, he rock slightly on the balls of his feet before he leap forward and quickly jabs a Vehicon three times in succession before knocking it flat on its back with a powerful uppercut. He then turns and bob to the side to avoid a cannon fire. Closing in on the Tank Vehicon that fired, Wheeljack delivers a left overhand punch that sent it crashing front first into the pavement.

While the Vehicons outnumbers and outguns the two, they only possess basic combat programming compared to the more trained warriors. Before long, the commotion settles as Prowl defeats the last Vehicon with a kick to the neck. They were all spread across the street disabled, but considerably few seemed to be broken beyond repair.

He then turns towards Fanzone. The last of the civilians had long gotten away so the man stood casually with the few remaining officers, his rifle held behind his head and across his shoulders.

"You know, you do pretty good work… for a machine.", Fanzone said, half-smirking at the cyberninja. "How about it? Wanna come work for our Police Department?"

Blinking, Prowl regards him for a few seconds before letting out an amuse chuckle. "Heh. I'll think about it."

* * *

A Vehicon charges toward Arcee, but she passes Sari to Bumblebee and kicks the Vehicon to the face.

"Hi, I'm Bumblebee.", Bumblebee said introducing himself.

"I'm Sari.", Sari greets back.

"Oh don't be.", Bumblebee said as he runs into a parking garage. "I like my name."

"No, I mean my name is... Wait! Are you an Autobot?", Sari said surprising Bumblebee.

"Wait, how did you know?"

"I'm not sure, I just do.", Sari answers, before ducking from laser fire from the Vehicons.

"Aw, man! I want one of those!", Bumblebee complains hiding behind a pillar seeing a Vehicon's hand change into a blaster.

* * *

Bulkhead smashes another one down and two more takes it's place.

"It's no good, there's just too many of them.", Bulkhead exclaims fire his wrecking ball. The Vehicons move out of the way and grabs hold of the cable pulling Bulkhead towards them. Bulkhead tries to fight back, but Vehicons move in to assist. "Boss-bot, I got a problem!"

Optimus fires his grapple to Bulkhead's cable and helps out in the game of Tug-O-War, unfortunately the Vehicon's superior numbers are making it difficult. With no choice Optimus cuts the cable with his ax causing both side to fall on their backs. "Sorry, about that BUlkhead."

"No problem. Better that and being mauled by these guys."

Optimus sees that Arcee was having no trouble on her end, but spots a Tank Vehicon aiming it's cannon to her back.

"Arcee! Watch out!", Optimus warns. Arcee looks behind her, but it was too late as the Vehicon fires, however Optimus jumps in and takes the shot.

"Optimus!", Arcee screams as the Tank Vehicon fires another shot. The Autobots turn and see Optimus in bad shape as the Tank Vehicon continues to fire on him.

Wheeljack use his com-link to call Ratchet, who was still underwater, analyzing the Vehicon corpse. "Ratchet, we need backup, stat!"

"I'm busy!", Ratchet yells.

"Prime is down and there's just too many of these things.", Wheeljack said punching down another Vehicon.

"Well, why didn't you say so.", Ratchet yells again. "Those things' programming hasn't been purged of glitches and bugs. This cause them to activate their combat programming prematurely, and follow it to the teeth. I'm sending you an override code to you via Teletran-1. It can purge their programmings, turning them to empty shells."

Teletran-1's SkySpy flies over to Wheeljack and gives him an upload device filled with the code.

"Here goes nothing.", Wheeljack said as a cannon pops out of his right shoulder. Wheeljack installs the device and fires an electronic wave at the Vehicons shutting them all down."

The Autobots sigh in relief seeing the whole thing over, but there are no time to celebrate as Prime is in critical condition.

* * *

"We need to get him back to the ship right away for repairs.", Wheeljack said. He turns on his com-link. "Wheeljack to Ratchet, prepare the medi-lab."

Wheeljack transform into his vehicle mode, before Bulkhead gently put Optimus on. Sari watches the Autobots submerge into the water.

"He was in my dreams. The one they called Optimus.", Sari said to herself, before looking at the marking on her chest. Making up her mind she jumps into the water following the Autobots.

* * *

"Good as new.", Bulkhead murmurs gripping his put back hand.

Ratchet turned to Optimus, who was lying on a berth. "Wish I could say the same for Optimus." he mutters.

"This is all my fault.", Arcee said sadly.

"Don't blame yourself, Arcee.", Wheeljack comforts her. "It's just who Optimus is. Always protect the lives of others even at the cost of his own. Like a hero."

"But I thought being a hero is not in his programming.", Bulkhead said.

"Being an Autobot isn't following your programming, but your Spark. And in Prime's Spark is that of a hero. One worthy of the Matrix.", Wheeljack explains.

"Ratchet, when you said the Allspark found us. Is it because of Optimus?", Arcee asks.

"Now that you mention it. The Allspark showing up and then saving us from being destroyed by the Decepticons by taking us to this planet.", Ratchet said. "It's as if it was all done by the Allspark's will."

"But the main question is why did have the Space Bridge take us all here?", Wheeljack asks.

* * *

Elsewhere in the ship, Sari continues wandering the hallway when suddenly her insignia fires a beam of light for her to follow. There at the end of the trail is the Allspark. The Allspark scans Sari and fires a beam of light to her eyes. Sari realize that the Allspark is downloading her knowledge of Cybertron and everything related to it, while the uploading her knowledge of Earth and everything about it. "A little warning would be nice."

The Allspark then uses parts from the cargo hold to create and key-like object, before firing a ray of Allspark energy into it. The key lands on Sari's hand. She looks down at it and said. "You sure are giving me alot of things."

Suddenly she finds herself being being pulled off the ground. "Hey!"

"How did you get on board this ship?", Wheeljack asks, but before Sari could answer.

"Wheeljack!", Ratchet calls from the com-link. "Come here, now!"

Wheeljack walks back up to the med-bay still carrying Sari, as Rachet struggles to keep Prime online.

"The circuit damage is too extensive! I can't keep him stable!", Ratchet curse. "Not with the equipment we have here."

"You can't, but I can.", Sari said.

"Who said that?", Ratchet ask looking around.

"Please, trust me on this.", Sari said begging to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack doesn't know why, but his Spark is telling her to trust her. With that he place Sari on the berth next to Prime. Sari opens up her chest and pulls out an object both Wheeljack and Ratchet recognize.

"By the Allspark!", Wheeljack exclaims with this optics widen.

"Is cannot be...", Ratchet stutters.

The object fires a beam of light to Optimus. A bright blue light shoots through the whole room. In the blink of an eye, the light was gone, and the object returns to Sari's chest as Optimus optics open.

"That was...quite the cure.", Optimus said in amazement, over how a near death injury was healed so quickly. While the other Autobots are completely appalled, while both Ratchet and Wheeljack are more shock over what the object Sari used to heal Optimus.

"The Matrix of Leadership.", the two elder bots said.

* * *

Somewhere on Earth's moon, is the crashed Nemesis.

"Awww, man, never mix energon and... huh?!", Barricade groans, before snapping himself back to consciousness upon remembering something. "This ship! We're gonna crash!"

"We already crashed, thanks to your incompetent piloting skills.", Starscream scolds sitting on Megatron's chair.

"What did you expect?! I'm a gunner not a pilot."

"How long have we've out?!", Starscream asks.

"50 Solar-Cycles.", Soundwave answers.

"What?! We've been asleep that long?", Geist said slowly regaining conscious.

"What's worse we're stranded in some unknown sector of space. Far from any Decepticon or Autobot territory.", Soundwave said.

Starscream couldn't believe it. He finally became Leader of the Decepticons only to be trapped in some unknown territory with no chance of calling for help.

Geist notice the energy reading is picking up something. He looks and his optic widens.

"Hey, guys guess what? I'm picking up an energy signal from the Allspark."

Starscream jolts from his seat in shock and joy. The Allspark is the answer to his problem. "Really, where is it?"

"It said here that it is in the planet in front of us.", Geist said looking out the bridge window with the others following. The planet they are staring at is none other than Earth.

"It would appear that it is a fine day to wake up after all.", Starscream said with an evil grin.


	4. Transform and Roll Out Part 3

**T** **RANSFORMERS ANIMATED - Remake Season 1**

 **Episode 3: Transform and Roll Out Part 3 - Hope**

* * *

On the moon, where the Nemesis lies.

"Come on! Work already!", Barricade shouts in frustration pounding a large monitor showing static.

"There that should do it.", Geist said under the monitor connecting the last wires.

"Good, send the probes to that planet to find the Allspark, and at the same time find something for us to blend in.", Starscream orders. Hundreds of small drones flies out of the ship and heads toward Earth. One of them is heading directly to Detroit.

* * *

What seems like only yesterday, that Optimus and his crew where just space bridge technicians. Then they were fighting Megatron, crash land on Earth, battling an army of Vehicons, and making friends with a local girl robotic girl, who is currently in possession of the Matrix. Now they are being blinded by flashing cameras and deafened by the sound of cheers and clapping.

"I like to thank the Autobots and extend a hand of friendship from the entire human race to Optimus Prime, the leader of this brave band of heroes.", Sari announce on a microphone. Optimus walks to her and shakes her hand.

"Where's Powell?", Fanzone asks and officer.

"He's at the Mayor's office being chewed out by the Mayor and his executives."

"And to think, Ultra Magnus told me not to be a hero. ", Optimus said to his crew. "Is this what it was like back in your day, Ratchet?"

"I'm afraid the Decepticons never left us a whole lot to cheer about.", Ratchet said grimly.

Unknown the anyone the probe records the whole thing and sends it to the Nemesis.

* * *

"The Autobots are here?", Geist said in shock. "Well we're slag."

"What do you mean?", Starscream asks.

"They're the ones who defeated Megatron.", Geist answers. "You said it yourself."

"I did?", Starscream wonders, before regaining his composure. "I mean, I did! It would appear that we need to even the numbers. Get me three protoforms."

"But we have no sparks give them life.", Geist points out.

"I know that. That's why I'm using my spark."

"Wait, you're cloning yourself?", Barricade asks. "But that means we'll have to deal with four Starscreams."

"Not exactly, and that's why I need Scalpel's help on this.", Starscream said picking the doc-bot up.

"Good! A perfect opportunity to test out my experiment.", Scalpel said is glee.

With that both Starscream and Scalpel leave, as Geist looks at the monitor.

"That's strange, there another energy reading on that city and it's almost as powerful as the Allspark.", Geist said in wonder. "Best to keep note of that. In the mean time better find a disguise."

The monitor shows Geist a tanker truck. "That'll do nicely."

* * *

For a few days the Autobots are slowly adjusting the life on Earth.

One night, Sari takes the Autobots to an abandoned assembly in an abandoned part of Detroit.

"This is the place, check it out.", Sari said leading the Autobots.

"What is this?", Bulkhead asks.

"This is an assembly line that belonged to my Dad. He got it in a merger, and after his passing Powell gave it to be as his inheritance." Sari told them, although the last part had some acid in it. "What do you think?"

Wheeljack does a scan on the area.

"I say we take it. This area is big enough to hide our ship and everything, plus the underground part will keep things hidden, like the Allspark.", Wheeljack said to Optimus.

Optimus nods. "Well then we better get to work."

"Ratchet.", Sari calls out stopping Ratchet. "Is it alright if I can talk to you in private?"

* * *

Some days later Sumdac System is presenting something new to Detroit, and to the public's relief it is something of Sari's design. That and Powell wants Sari to do something to get the people to forget the Vehicons incident. Sari starts talking into the microphone, as Powell is still under investigation. "We at Sumdac Systems continue our commitment to moving Detroit forward, with this new Fully Automated Rapid Transit System, capable of speeds over 300 miles per hour."

"If humans want to move so fast, they could use wheels like us.", Bumblebee whispers to Bulkhead.

"I want to thank the mayor, Captain Fanzone, and especially our city's cybernetic superheroes for attending this magnificent grand opening ceremony!", Sari continues.

"They keeps calling us heroes, but I don't feel any more like a hero than I did repairing space bridges on Cybertron." Optimus whispers to Ratchet. "Is it possible that the Matrix made a mistake in choosing me?"

"In my experience, heroes usually end up on the repair table at the scrapheap, and I'm not ready to join the Well of AllSparks just yet.", Ratchet tell him. "And listen kid. This is the Matrix we're talking about. It never makes a mistake and I have every reason to believe you are indeed worthy of it, it's just that you must see if you're worthy of it."

* * *

Elsewhere, somewhere high up in the air, a squadron of military harrier jets roar through the sky as they fly forwards in loose formation.

"Unidentified aircrafts entering US airspace over Michigan.", they broadcast as they pursue four shadowy forms amidst the clouds ahead of them. "Identify yourself or you will be treated as a hostile."

The four shadows plunge out of the clouds revealing themselves.

"Hey! Are't those our jets?", one of the pilots ask.

"I'll take a closer look.", other pilots said moving his plane next to the four specifically Starscream, but is shocked at what he sees next. "There's no one flying that plane!"

"No one flying?!", Starscreams asks before transforming into robot mode. "Then what do you call me?"

The pilot just narrowly manage to eject before Starscream tears the plane in to with his barehands.

"The planes are hostile! I repeat hostile!", the lead pilot reports. "Break off and attack!"

"You haven't seen _'_ hostile' yet!", Starscream declare threateningly as turn to the other three jets. "Seekers, transform and show me your capabilities."

One of the jet open fire on the black one before firing a missile to it. However it did no damage. The black jet suddenly disappears and reappear behind the pilot's jet.

"What the...?", the plane's automatic eject system activates as the black jet fires a laser blast to the plane. Fortunately the pilot escapes in time.

"Nice trick, Skywarp.", the blue jet compliments. "But can you try this?"

The blue jet sets it's engines to max and creates a sonic boom, severely damaging the two jet fighters behind him. "Ha ha ha! I wasn't given the name Thundercracker for nothing."

"This can't be right!", lead pilot said seeing eyeing his radar and the purple jet with VTOL fans in front of him. "I can see the boogie, but it's not on my radar."

Suddenly the purple jet disappears. "It's gone!"

The lead pilot then notice his wings are being torn out. Be looks behind him and sees nothing, but suddenly a purple robot appears out of nowhere. The pilot ejects as his wingless jet falls.

"Nice work, Slipstream.", Starscream said. "That was a nice warm up! Now for the main event. The others should be there now!"

The four jets change to vehicle mode and flies off the Detroit.

* * *

"Now, if you would direct your attention overhead, please enjoy the aerial acrobatics of _the_ Crimson Angels!", Sari declares over the microphone as right on cue, a squadron of crimson-colored jet planes comes roaring over the city's rooftops.

Passing by the monumental Sumdac Tower in the distance, the jets flew in a straight line above the station and its crowded plaza before splitting apart into two even groups – releasing fireworks in their wake to the further delectation of the crowd as the entire plaza looked up, entranced.

"That your idea?", Fanzone whispers to Sari.

"No, it was Powell.", Sari whispers back. "His attempt to take some credit."

The two groups of planes circle back in opposing symmetrical arcs that leads them to briefly intersect above Sumdac Tower. However, as they come back over the rooftops to rejoin into a singular group above the plaza, four additional jet planes appear and join in at the back of the formation.

"Hm? What's with those latecomer?", Fanzone grunts as he watch the planes sail by overhead, before noticing a police car parking behind the crowd. "I never seen that police car before."

A tanker truck drives by and stops behind the crowd and inside it is a tape player.

"That's funny, Powell told me he paid for six.", Sari wonders.

"Heh. For once, something that flies that's not a Decepticon.", Bumblebee let out in a good-nature snort. As he said this the four jets suddenly break out of formation and starts to fly low over the rooftops heading towards the Autobots.

"Is that guy nuts?! He's heading straight for us!". Bulkhead exclaims.

"It couldn't be!", Ratchet gasps in horror as the lead jet fires a missile towards them. The crowd stares in disbelief for all of two seconds before they start to quickly disperse, screaming their heads off as they ran. Prowl quickly throws his shuriken towards the missile, intercepting it. The rocket detonate in the air with a thunderous sound, spewing black rancid smoke as the panicked crowd put some distance between themselves and the Autobots' location. The shockwave the the explosion was enough to blow the Autobots crashing to the transit car.

 **Starscream, Transform!**

Starscream change from jet to robot and slowly touch down in the middle of the plaza.

 **Thundercracker, Transform!**

 **Skywarp, Transform!**

 **Slipstream, Transform!**

The other three jets also transform to robot mode and land behind Starscream.

"Greetings, Autobots.", Starscream calls out bowing mockingly. "Mind if we crash the party?"

The Autobots and humans all stared in horror at Starscream and his three companions. "Decepticons?" Optimus said in disbelief. "Here?"

"The name is Starscream _,_ leader of the Decepticons!", Starscream announce.

"I thought that was Megatron.", Bulkhead points out.

"Wasn't he the guy who turned into a fireball after Boss-bot kicked him out of the ship.", Bumblebee asks Optimus.

Starscream widen his optics, surprised that Megatron survived his present. His shock turns into to grin, as he can use this as an advantage.

"Hear me, Decepticons!", Starscream shouts. "The Autobots have confessed."

"Then let us avenge him!", the black tanker truck shouts charging towards the Autobots. The Autobots jumps out of the way as the truck crashes into the transit vehicle.

 **Geist, Transform!**

Geist transformers into his robot mode, ending with a flare of red energy erupting from his eyes and running across his visor.

"Operation: Vengeance!", the small tape player said on Geist's hand.

 **Soundwave, Transform!**

"You Autobrats made the biggest mistake in your life!", the police car said moving in. "I'll make sure you go offline!"

"I'll make double sure!", a purple space shuttle said decending.

 **Barricade, Transform!**

 **Astrotrain, Transform!**

"Destroy Megatron's destroyers!", Starscream orders as he blasts Bulkhead and Bumblebee into the building behind them, causing the scaffolding to break-off and fall. Optimus and Ratchet rushes over to get the friends out of harm's way.

"This is for Megatron! **Sword of Fury**!", Geist said drawing a crimson broadsword charging at Prowl. Geist makes a swing, only to realize that he attacked a hologram. "Where'd he go?"

"Here!", Prowl said jumping onto Geist back.

"Get off of me!", Geist shouts trying to grab Prowl, unfortunately Geist's large shield on his back made it difficult. " **Geist Cutter!** "

The shield launches off of Geist back, forcing Prowl to jump off.

"A Cyber-Ninja, huh?", Geist said catching his shield. "Haven't found one since the Great War." Geist charges at Prowl.

Starscream stares at Optimus. "You must be the leader of this bunch. Soundwave, what do you have on him?"

"Designation: Optimus. Former Academy bot. Scored highest on the Megatron Level in combat simulator. Favorite of Ultra Magnus.", Soundwave reports.

"Is that so? Why's the favorite of Ultra Magnus a maintenance bot?", Starscream wonders. "Well, it doesn't matter."

Starscream flies forward and rams himself and Optimus towards a building.

"This can't be right.", Soundwave said in disbelief. "There must be some kind of malfunction."

"Whats the matter?", Barricade asks. "This is the first time I see you show your emotions."

"My sensors is detecting something as powerful as the Allspark and it's coming from that organic over there.", Soundwave said pointing to Sari.

"That's impossible!", Barricade snorts. "There's no way an organic possess that kind of power. I'll see for myself."

A visor covers Barricade's optics and scans Sari. His optics widen at the results.

"Well?", Soundwave asks.

"It doesn't make any sense!", Barricade answers in shock. "It's as if that organic is the Allspark."

"What are you scared about?", Thundercracker laughs. "It's just a small organic. I can easily crush it under my foot."

Thundercracker raise his foot and stomps on Sari, but to his surprise Sari stops it with her hands as she change into her robot mode. She then toss Thundercracker aside like a ragdoll.

"She's a techno-organic like Blackarachnia.", Barricade said in shock. "And that insignia on her chest. It looks just like the Matrix."

"We must catch that organic.", Soundwave said. "Grab it!"

"Right!", Barricade said moving in to grabs Sari before receiving a yellow bolt to the back. He turns and spots Bumblebee pointing his stinger at him. "Bad move, brat!"

Barricade's hand change into a spiked mace and charges at Bumblebee swinging repeatedly after the yellow Autobot. Sari takes the opportunity to fly to Optimus.

Slipstream aims her blaster at Sari. "This null ray will put you to sleep for a while."

Before she could fire Arcee jumps in with her twin swords in. Slipstream jumps back away from the strike.

Skywarp teleports in front of Sari ready to grab her, but Wheeljack moves in and tackles the black jet to the ground.

"Rumble! Frenzy! Ejec...", Soundwave said before being interrupted by Ratchet's bear hug from behind.

"Oh, no you don't!", Ratchet said. "You ain't send those mini-bots out!"

"Release me!", Soundwave said ramming his back to a building.

"I ain't letting go!"

Both Astrotrain and Bulkhead are in a hand lock trying to overpower each other. "You're tough Autobot, but are you tough enough against me!"

Back with Starscream and Optimus, Starscream grabs Optimus' leg and and starts slamming his body to the ground.

"Come now, I expected a little more of a challenge from such great 'heroes'.", Starscream taunts with wicked glee as he grabs Optimus' head and smashes it to the wall. "You think you're tough, just because you beat Megatron? Well, here's a little secret. I planted a bomb on Megatron before he got to your ship, severely damaging him. You should thank me."

Optimus said nothing as he was in pain.

"What's this can't talk? Oh…! Oh, I'm sorry.", Starscream said as he bring his free hand up to his face in a mock-display of shock and sympathy. "I'm afraid it's been so long that I'd plain forgotten how fragile some of you Autobots can be.", he sneers before throwing the injured Optimus aside and regrouping with the other Decepticons.

Things are not looking so good with the other Autobots as their Decepticons foe easily overpower them with little effort.

"Looks like you only won against Megatron with luck and a home-field advantage.", Geist said stepping Prowl's body. "But in the battlefield, we're the master."

"Geist, we must go after that techno-organic!", Barricade said.

"First, the Allspark!", Geist said grabbing Prowl's neck. "Tell us where it is?"

"I rather go offline, then to tell you.", Prowl responds.

"Then we'll just do this the hard way.", Geist said nodding the Soundwave. Soundwave fires several cords on each Autobots and was about to scan their minds when suddenly.

"Wait!", Starscream said stopping Soundwave. "I have a better idea."

* * *

Optimus lays severely injured on the ground in pain, but the notice his pain is going away. He open his optics and sees Sari with her hands on his leg.

"Sari?", Optimus said slowing regaining conscious.

"Good. You're awake.", Sari said in relief before suddenly Ratchet, Bulkhead, Prowl, Arcee and Wheeljack are dropped in front of Optimus by Starscream and the seekers.

"Now that we proved a point.", Starscream said. "Bring me the Allspark, Autobot scum."

"My name is Optimus Prime!", Optimus corrects him. "And I'm prepared to sacrifice my life for the Allspark!"

'What's going on? I'm pretty sure I gave that Autobot a heavy beating, yet all his damages have been patched up.', Starscream though in wonder before catching sight of Sari. "Also you are to hand over that girl."

"What but why Sari?", Optimus asks. "She's just..."

"Silence, Autobot!", Starscream shouts firing a warning shot at Optimus. "Now then girl, heal you're friends. You know you want too."

Sari could only glare at Starscream knowing that this is what he wanted, but she has no choice for the moment. Sari raise her hand and fire beams of light towards the injured Autobots healing their injuries in seconds. Starscream could only smile at the sight, while the other seekers are at shock.

"What just happened?", Skywarp asks.

"It's all becoming clear to me now. No wonder the Allspark took us to this planet thru the space bridge. I heard of a story about Primus creating another Cybertronian that is not part of the Original Thirteen possessing power rivaling that of the Allspark before, but I always thought it was just a legend. And now we just witness a techno-organic preforming miracles that only the Allspark can do."

"I get it. We take both the Allspark and Primus' kid.", Thundercracker said.

"Anyway Autobot, you said you are willing to sacrifice your life, but are you willing to sacrifice theirs?", Starscream asks referring to the organics. He pulls out a spherical object out of his body. "This here is a megaton cluster bomb, and I'm sure you know of it's capabilities."

"He's insane! A standard cluster bomb is capable of destroying a ship, but that thing is powerful to destroy the entire city.", Wheeljack gasps in horror.

"Correct, Autobot.", Starscream said. "Now bring me the Allspark or I'll drop this. I don't have to worry about the Allspark being destroyed as the casing is near impenetrable."

Starscream and the seekers flies back to the plaza to wait for the Autobot's answer.

"Give up the Allspark or give up the Earth?", Optimus asks himself out loud. "How am I supposed to decide?"

"Heroes are the ones that make the hard choices.", Ratchet tells him.

"Maybe Ultra Magnus was right. Maybe I'm not programmed to be a hero." Optimus said disappointed. He really didn't want to take those comments to heart, but right now, they seem to be true.

"You're not alone.", Prowl said being the last to fully heal. The Autobots turn to face him. "A wise 'Bot once told me, 'a machine is stronger than its component parts.' Only I had to learn that the hard way."

Prowl put his hand out, expecting the others to go with it. Ratchet put his hand out as well, then Optimus, then Bumblebee, then Arcee, then Wheeljack and then Bulkhead. Sari flies up and put her hand out.

"So what's the plan?", Sari asks.

"Normally I would say it's too dangerous, but right now you are a needed on this one.", Optimus said bending down to Sari. "Can you render that cluster bomb harmless?"

"I can teleport it out of Earth.", Sari said.

"That'll work.", Optimus said. "Now what's the plan."

* * *

At the the top of Sumdac Tower the Decepticons wait.

"Starscream!", Optimus calls.

Starscream looks down and sees Optimus standing on top of a building.

"We have what you want.", Optimus yells.

Bulkhead pull the AllSpark out of Ratchet's storage compartment.

"Now give us the bomb!", Optimus orders.

"Leave the AllSpark unguarded.", Starscream orders raising his arm holding the bomb threatening to throw it to the ground. "Or else this!"

"Gve us the bomb, now!", Optimus screams. "Or I will destroy the AllSpark!"

"Don't try to deceive a Decepticon, Autobot.", Starscream laughs snidely handing Geist the bomb before flying down from the tower. "We are the Masters of Deception!"

What the Decepticons fail to notice is that Arcee, Prowl and Sari are quietly climbing up the tower.

"Think I'm bluffing?", Optimus asks Starscream. He pull out his axe and was about to throw it at the AllSpark. "Bulkhead! Ratchet! Step aside!"

"Wait!", Starscream screams causing Optimus to pause. The other Decepticons sigh in relief. "Let's not be hasty, shall we?"

* * *

"Where the other Autobots?", Thundercracker asks.

"They probably ran off scared.", Skywarp laughs.

"Or rather...", Geist draws out shi shotgun and points it at Prowl and Arcee behind him. "Did you really think you can sneak up to me and take this bomb?"

"Actually, we're a distraction.", Prowl said with a smirk.

"Wait, what?", Geist asks before seeing Sari pointing her hand at the Decepticons.

"Happy, trip!", Sari said firing a beam of light creating a transwarp field around the Decepticons teleporting them to Earth's space.

"How'd we get here?", Barricade asks.

"Forget that! Where's the bomb!", Geist asks looking around.

"I got it!", Astrotrain said reaching for it.

"No, you fool. Your grip is too strong!", Geist screams in panic. Geist grabs the bomb and accidentally turns it on.

"Uh oh!", Astrotrain said as the bomb explodes.

* * *

Starscream looks up hearing the explosion and then looks back the tower. He sees the Decepticons gone. Before he could do anything Ratchet used his magnetic abilities to grab Starscream's legs. "Hah! You're alone now, Flyboy!"

"I may be alone, but I'm not helpless!", Starscream said as he fly around in circles until he breaks free off Ratchet's magnetism. But now, he was very dizzy, so he didn't expect a blast of foam from Optimus to put out the rocket boosters on his feet.

Starscream screams as he falls, while both and Bulkhead takes the opportunity to him him in the stomach with his wrecking ball. Starscream regains control of himself and transform into jet mode. He flies up to the tower to annihilate Prowl and Arcee, and grab Sari. What he didn't know is that Wheeljack was also on the tower and punches Starscream away.

"So, you Autobots want to fight dirty, do you? Well you'd better be prepared to go all the way!", Starscream shouts as he fires missile at Arcee, Prowl and Sari. Sari raise her barrier to block the missile, but was unable to stop the shockwave from knocking the barrier bubble she, Prowl and Arcee are in off the tower.

Optimus watches in terror as his 2 comrades, and Sari fall from Sumdac Tower. Wheeljack was able to catch Sari, but the other two are falling.

"Now's my chance!", Starscream said as he flies toward the Allspark. Optimus saw what he was going to do and jumps from the building he was on and ran towards Bulkhead and Ratchet.

"Bulkhead! Ratchet! Bumblebee! Help the others!", Optimus orders.

They transform and drive over to the falling Prowl, and Arcee.

"What are we supposed to do? Catch them on the first bounce?", Bulkhead asks.

"We'll figure it out once we get there.", Ratchet said.

Optimus grabs the Allspark and run away from Starscream, who was seconds away from grabbing it himself.

"Nice grab, Autobot!", Starscream said. "But even you can't outrun me on foot!" He transform to jet mode and starts chasing after Optimus. Optimus jumps off the bridge he was on and on to a lower road.

* * *

Prowl use his jet boosters to decrease the speed of his falling, while Ratchet creates a magnetic field to catch Arcee.

"Guess there's still some spark left in the old 'bot after all!", Ratchet laugh. He slowly lower her down and turn to see the Wheeljack falling at him and the Optimus carrying the Allspark coming at him.

"Think fast, Ratchet!", Optimus and Wheeljack shouts.

"Aw crud.", Ratchet groans.

"I got the Allspark, you help Wheeljack!", Arcee said as she catches the Allspark and tosses it over at the train, while Ratchet moves to catch Wheeljack.

Bumblebee sees this and transform his car door into his arm so he could catch it.

"Come and get it, Screamer!", Bumbleebee said driving off with Starscream giving chase.

"Give it too me!", Starscream scream in annoyance.

"Sure, catch!", Bumblebee said as the throsw the Allspark ahead of could only growl in frustration as Prowl appears out of nowhere, catch the Allspark, and throws it in the back of a pick-up truck. Then he rolls it down the hill with a kick, but Starscream still chase after it. Finally, it hit a fire hydrant, catapulting the Allspark into Bulkhead's arms. Bulkhead catches it but it wasn't in his arms very good, so "catching it" involved a lot of tossing it around.

"I got it! I-", Bulkhead shouts. But it was too late. Starscream had already got hold of it and flies up.

"Fool! Did you really think you could keep the Allspark out of the hands of-" ,Starscream taunts, but is interrupted by a wrecking ball to the face knocking out of the sky dropping the Allspark.

"I said I got it!", Bulkhead growls, catching the Allspark.

The other Autobots and Sari ran over to him. "Nice teamwork, everyone.", Optimus praise. Bulkhead hands him the AllSpark. "Now let's get the AllSpark somewhere safe before-", he was interrupted by a powerful blast to the ground from Starscream, which he set to max, it broke all the buildings from the building near them.

"I have had enough of toying with you puny Autobots!", Starscream screams in frustration.

The blast made Optimus drop the AllSpark and Starscream saw this as an opportunity to grab it. He did, and then he flies so high up in the air that none of the Autobots could bring him down. "At last, the AllSpark is mine! Better make sure it's real." It glows blue in his arms and let out a bright blue ray, which completely destroys a bridge. "It's more powerful than I ever imagined!"

"It's our worst nightmare come to life; the AllSpark in Decepticon hands.", Ratchet said in dispair.

Optimus stares at Sumdac Tower. "Not if I can help it." So now, he procceeds to climb the tower to knock Starscream out of place.

"Now, nothing will stop me from leading the Decepticons and crushing the Autobots forever!", Starscream laughs until an axe was thrown into his wing. Optimus knocks Starscream over by jumping onto him. They were now falling from the sky, until they crash landed; Optimus and the AllSpark on one building and Starscream on another. Optimus grabs the AllSpark and use his grappling hook to grab another building. He swings towards it, only to have the jet follow him in. Starscream comes out the other side holding the AllSpark, and he flies away, but he didn't fly far enough away from Optimus on time, so the Prime climbs onto him and rips his axe out of his wing and squirts foam onto Starscream's face, blinding him. Not knowing where he's going the two land on a blimp, where they tug-o-war with the Allspark. "Let go, Autobot!"

"Never! The AllSpark is life!", Optimus growls.

"Then let it end yours!", Starscream screeches aiming his blaster at Optmus' face.

Suddenly, the AllSpark's orange case opens up, revealing the sparkling crystal blue orb inside. It levitate upwards, taking Optimus and Starscream with it. They are now well over Sumdac Tower. It was now letting out pulses of energy covering the entire Earth. Pieces of energy shoots out of the wave hitting several machines from robotic dinosuars, trains, construction vehicles, robotic insects and so on, while somewhere in the mountains a blue crystal grows out of the ground.

The Allspark then release one huge explosion sending Optimus, Starscream, and the Allspark tumbling down to the city.

"The Allspark!", Optimus said diving after it. Starscream recovers mid-fall and sees Optimus reaching for the Allspark.

"No... It can't end like this!", Starscream said as he transform into jet mode flying after it.

"Almost got it!", Optimus said only inches away from grabbing it.

Starscream drops a standard cluster bomb dropping past Optimus.

"Huh? A bomb!", Optimus said spotting the bomb falling towards his crew. "My team!"

The autobots could only watch as the bomb falls closer and closer to them.

"Nnnnnnnnooooooo!", Optimus screams as he dives faster and grabs hold of the bomb detonating it in the air.

"Optimus!", the Autobots and Sari cries out in horror as Starscream grabs hold of the Allspark. Optimus' body falls out of the cloud of smoke and crashes hard to the ground. The Autobots and Sari hurries over.

"So this...is what it's like to be a hero.", Optimus said weakly. He closes his eyes and literally turn gray.

Ratchet scans the body only getting a flat line. "There's nothing we can do now.", he said. "His spark's extinguished."

"He went saving our lives.", Prowl said. "Even if means giving up the Allspark."

"No.", Sari whimpers as tears ran down her face. "He can't be gone. This wasn't what the Matrix intended."

"I don't think that leaking thing's gonna get you what you want.", Bulkhead tells her.

Sari cries a little more. "But I know something that can!" she shouts. She climbs onto Optimus and put her hand on his chest. It glows blue, and it makes his chest plate armor open up, revealing his burnt out spark.

"Hold on!", Ratchet said. "You're not thinking of putting the Matrix in him. It was never designed for that purpose."

"Prime didn't give up. And neither will I!", Sari said. "Ratchet..."

Suddenly Starscream flies in and grabs Sari.

"Sari!", Buumblebee cries.

"It's mine at last!", Starscream laughs. "The Allspark and the Child of Primus."

With that said Starscream change into jet mode and flies off to space.

"No.", Wheeljack could only say. "The Decepticons have the Allspark, Sari and the Matrix. With that kind of power in their hands the Autobots just entered the darkest hour.

"No.", Ratchet said. "There is still hope."

Ratchet opens up his chest compartment and pulls out the Matrix.

"Wha...? How did you?"

"Sari gave it to me for safe keeping?", Ratchet explains. "She knew how much of a big target she is."

Ratchet place the Matrix inside Optimus' chest and closes it.

"So now what?", Bumblebee asks.

"Now, we wait.", Ratchet answers. "But we can't allow the Decepticons to leave."

"That's right!", Wheeljack exclaims. "With Sari they could fix their ship is minutes."

"But Sari won't do that.", Bulkhead points out.

"No, but they have ways of making her.", Ratchet said. "I don't know long Sari will fight back their control."

"We better head back to base and think of a plan.", Prowl suggests.

* * *

He opens up his optics finding himself in a strange place. "Is this...the Well of AllSparks?"

"No, Optimus Prime.", a voice calls out. "You are in the Realm of the Primes."

Optimus sees a rather small robot appearing out of nowhere.

"I am Micronus Prime and we've been waiting for you."


	5. Transform and Roll Out Part 4

**T** **RANSFORMERS ANIMATED - Remake Season 1**

 **Episode 4: Transform and Roll Out Part 4 - Starscream's Ambition**

* * *

Starscream flies back to the moon where the Nemesis lies.

 **Starscream, Transform!**

Starscream lands and find Scalpel fixing up the Decepticons caught in the cluster bomb explosion.

Barricade reattach his arm back in pain, before noticing Starscream with the Allspark and Sari.

"You mean you actually succeeded?", Barricade asks in shock.

"What? You doubted I would succeed?", Starscream asks, resulting with the other Decepticons staying silent. "You guys have some nerve! I get more respect from total strangers!"

"I see you also got that thing with the high energy reading.", Geist said as the crack on his face heals up.

"To think this planet is such a treasure trove.", Starscream said. "Decepticons, what I hold here is the Key of Vector Sigma!"

"Come on, everyone knows that the Autobots have the Key to Vector Sigma.", Astrotrain said. "How else were they able to create new Autobots?"

"Actually the one the Autobots have is a copy.", Geist explains. "It's much weaker than the original as it can only turn Vector Sigma on, but the original possess power unknown to anyone."

"Scalpel, you think you can get her to be obedient?", Starscream asks. "She'll recover from my electrocution soon."

"Yes, I'll use that formula originally planned for Blackarachnia should she be problematic.", Scalpel said. "Take her to the lab."

"Thundercracker, take this Allspark to the ship's core.", Starscream orders tossing the object to him. "It should fix the ship up no problem."

"Why not you do yourself?", Thundercracker argues only to have a blaster aim to his face.

"Care to say that again?", Starscream asks menacingly.

"I'll get right on it.", Thundercracker grumbles taking the Allspark.

"Tch! We may have given the clones individuality, but they still possess a piece of my personality.", Starscream mutters in annoyance.

* * *

Ratchet place Optimus' body on a berth.

"We'll be waiting for you Prime.", Ratchet said, before regrouping with the Autobots.

"Doc-bot, how are we going to take on all those Decepticons?", Bumblebee asks. "They tossed us aside like we're protoforms!"

Both Ratchet and Wheeljack look at each other.

"I'm afraid we have no choice on this.", Wheeljack said walking to Bumblebee, flips a panel on his arm and hacks into it.

"Hey, what are you doing?", Bumblebee asks.

"I'm reactivating your Battle Protocol.", Wheeljack said. "These Decepticons are Megatron's best and we'll need all the power we need."

Bumblebee activates his stingers and finds them glowing with more power. "Well how come you never done that before?"

"Because the Battle Protocol System are only allowed for Combat Bots only, like the Elite Guard.", Ratchet said doing the same thing to Arcee and Bulkhead.

"But only that will get us arrested.", Prowl points out.

"It won't matter once the Decepticons have their way with us.", Ratchet said. "They now possess two of Cybertron's most powerful items and they won't hesitate to use it as a weapon."

"But even with the Battle Protocol System, how are we suppose to get to them?", Bumblebee asks. "They're like on the moon. And our ship can't fly."

"I haven't got to that part yet.", Wheeljack said when something appears on monitor.

"That's strange.", Wheeljack said looking up the monitor.

"What's up?", Bumblebee asks.

"I'm detecting a Cybertronian signal and it's nearby by underground.", Wheeljack said.

"We better check it out.", Ratchet said. "With any luck the Decepticons might get the same signal and return."

The Autobots then transform and roll out.

* * *

"Where am I?", Optimus asks walking with Micronus.

"You are in the Realm of the Primes.", Micronus answers. "The place where the Original Thirteen resides. Well most of them."

Appearing before Optimus are five of the Original Thriteen; Vector Prime, Solus Prime, Quitus Prime, Alpha Trion, and Nexus Prime.

"Till all are one."

"Alpha Trion?", Optimus said in shock.

"It warms my spark to see you alive, Optimus.", Alpha Trion said with a smile before becoming serious. "But I'm afraid our reunion must cut shot."

"Agreed!", Solus Prime said. "Even now the Decepticons are growing in both strength and numbers."

"But now they possess both the Allspark and the Key to Vector Sigma.", Vector Prime said. "Such power cannot remain at the hands of bots like them."

"Then please, Thirteen.", Optimus pleads. "The Autobots crave for your aid."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Optimus Prime.", Micronus said. "Many of us no longer have a physical presence in you universe, which is why we summoned you. For we now only exist to choose the Primes. It is the True Primes' directive to lead and protect."

"There are no True Primes!", Optimus said sadly.

"Even now, you still reject your calling?", Nexus Prime questions.

"Optimus, we have been watching you.", Alpha Trion said. "You've shown great bravery and leadership in protecting this planet."

Alpha Trion summons an orb replaying Optimus' sacrifice in stopping Starscream's bomb and the time when he and his crew kept the Allspark away from Megatron insdie their ship.

"Despite the doubts clouding your mind you continued to move forward transforming the lives around you."

The orb then shows Prime the time when he first met Prowl, Prowl's habit of working alone, and finally Prowl working alone with the Autobots against the Decepticons.

"You sacrificed you future by accepting the blame of an incident that was not your fault.", Micronus said. "Although to be honest I don't mind seeing that bot getting the boot."

The orb reveals the hearing of Optimus and Sentinel before Ultra Magnus about the Archa Seven incident and Optimus accepting full responsibility of it leading him to be expelled.

"Many previous commanders have shown the same courage and determination, but none have had to face the challenges and unsurmountable odds as you have.", Alpha Trion said. "This proves that you are indeed worthy of the Matrix and worthy of being a True Prime, but be warned for you will go through great challenges."

"Do you Optimus Prime accept your destiny?", Vector Prime said.

Optimus looks down deep in thought, but remembers the faith his Autobot team and Sari had in him. He finally makes his choice. "I will accept the burden-with all that I am."

"While this is not official.", Alpha Trion said. "Arise Optimus Prime! For you are leader of the Autobots. You are the Last Prime!"

"Still the threat that the Decepticons pose is significant, and they are not to be underestimated.", Mirconus said. "Once they find out about you you'll become their number one target to destroy, thus we shall grant you a new power."

Solus Prime then disappears.

"And while we wait for her to finish we'll use the time to train you.", Micronus said. "After all Decepticons are master fighters."

* * *

Solus Prime appears next to Optimus' body and summons her Forge of Solus.

"Been a while, since I last done this.", Solus said stretching her body a bit. "But I'm sure it's nothing I can handle. Now what to use."

Solus then looks at Optimus' body.

"You'll need stronger armor, some serious firepower and of course flight capabilities.", Solus Prime said examining the body. "Can't let the Decepticons have the air superiority now can we?"

She looks around the area and spots Optimus' trailer, Megatron's dropped sword, and some other things.

"Those will do nicely", Solus said activating the hammer.

* * *

Thundercracker place the Allspark to where the power core is located and connects it with several cables. The energy surges through the cables straight towards the ship. This cause the ship to shake.

"Hey, what's going on?!", Geist said trying to keep his balance.

"The ship is floating back up.", Barricade said looking out the hole from the crash, before the hole gets patched up. "And fixing up all the damage caused by the crash and explosion."

"I new the Allspark is powerful, but this?", Astrotrain said in disbelief.

"It gives life to Cybertronians, so I'm not surprised it can repair damages.", Geist said.

Soundwave walks over to the controls and starts a systems check.

"While damage may be repaired, the system will take time to sort out.", Soundwave said.

"Start getting controls back to the engines and the weapons.", Geist orders. "Once that's done get communications back online so we can contact with our fellow Decepticons."

Suddenly Soundwave stops as if he saw a ghost.

"What's the matter Soundwave?", Geist asks. Soundwave points to one of the monitors. Geist turns to the monitor and widen his eyes. "It can't be..."

In the medical room, Starscream and Scalpel look at Sari strapped on a berth.

"Can you get her to be cooperative?", Starscream asks. "We can't have they Key give us problems when we use it."

"Better.", Scalpel said pulling out a buzz saw. "I'll make her a mindless drone by going straight for the brain."

"Wait! What does he mean by my brain?", Sari screams as the buzz saw moves closer, but stop only a centimeter away.

"Hah! Made you squirm!", Scalpel said pulling the buzz saw back. "Doing this would possibly damage the key. Fortunately there is an alternative method."

Scalpel pulls out a small microchip.

"This was meant for Blackarachnia should she be troublesome, and since you are a techno-organic like her.", Scalpel explains placing the chip on Sari's forehead. "It will have the same effect on you."

Sari screams trying to resist the control the effect of the chip.

"As expected from the Key to Vector Sigma.", Scalpel comment pulling out another chip. "Let's see how long you can keep this up."

* * *

The Autobots transform and stands before what appears to be a research lab.

"Apparently it's a research lab of some kind.", Wheeljack said.

"A belongs to Sumdac Systems, but Powell shuts it down for his more profitable means.", Prowl said rubbing the dust off the wall revealing the Sumdac insignia.

The group enters the building with Arcee turning on the lights. There they see a large jet futuristic jet, which appears to be heavily armed.

Wheeljack walks up to it and starts scanning.

"It's definitely Cybertronian and it detects a spark.", Wheeljack said.

"So why won't it wake up?", Bumblebee asks.

"It's probably in Stasis Lock. A nice jolt should do it, but first.", Ratchet before turning to Arcee. "Any insignia on it?"

Arcee looks around the jet and shakes her head. "No, I see none."

"Then it must be a neutral bot not wanting to be involved in the war.", Ratchet said. "Bumblebee, if you would."

Bumblebee charges his stingers and fire, and jolts slowly reactivate the jet's system. It then change from jet to robot mode.

"Ugh! What happened?", the robot jet asks with Ratchet and Wheeljack helping him sit down.

"Easy there, you've been in stasis for a long time.", Ratchet said.

"Are you Autobots?", the jet asks. "This is not Cybertron."

"No, this is the planet Earth.", Wheeljack said. "What's your name?"

"I go by the name Skyfire.", the jet answers. "The war is it over?"

"Yes, and the Autobots won.", Ratchet answers bringing relief to Skyfire.

"Thank the Allspark.", Skyfire said.

"Tell us, Skyfire. How did you get to Earth anyway?", Arcee asks.

"Well if was the beginning stage of the Great War...", Skyfire starts. "During the Great Uprising he sudden Decepticons attack caught the Autobots by surprise allowing the Cons to take a large amount of territory, however the Autobots then starts their counter-attack pushing the Decpticons forces back. It would've ended just like that, however..."

* * *

Starscream points his blaster and shoots down an Autobot Senator to the back, much to Skyfire's horror.

"Starscream!", Skyfire shouts. "What have you done?"

"Done?", Starscream said. "What I've done is making a path for use Seekers to take! For generations we Seekers have been nothing more than explorers and scientists all because of our functionism."

"I can understand that it's frustrating, but violence is not the answer!", Skyfire protests.

"Hah! I beg to differ!", Starscream said. "The Autobots did nothing about it. We're not even aloud to set foot on Cybertron. But no more, I'm joining the Decepticons."

"I agree!", Skyquake shouts in agreement. "I'm tired of doing the same old thing over and over again. Research this! Research that!"

"Indeed.", THunderwing said. "What's the point of having these weapons if we're not even using them?"

"But you'll all be committing high treason."

"Are we now?", Starscream asks. "Because of our old friendship I shall be generous. Come with us to the Decepticons and you'll have the pleasure to destroying some Autobots."

"But I'm a scientist not an executioner.", Skyfire said.

"Then this is where we cut ties!", Starscream said firing on Skyfire. Skyfire quickly transform and flies away to Cybertron to warn the Autobots of the Seekers joining with the Decepticons, but Starscream fires a missile on his engines causing him to fly out of control and out of the area."

* * *

"Eventually I crashed onto this planet and entered stasis lock for a long time.", Skyfire said finishing his story.

"And it was because of the seekers joining the Decepticons the Great War went longer and losses increased because of their air superiority.", Wheeljack said sadly.

"I'm afraid the Great War will start all over again.", Ratchet said. "Starscream have both the Allspark and the Key of Vector Sigma."

"Not only that he's leader of the Decepticons too.", Bulkhead points out as well.

"Will you help us?", Acree asks.

"I'm a scientist not a warrior...", Skyfire answer as if his answers is absolute. "However I know how much you suffered in the last war. I will not another start even if it mean I must fight the Decepticons, even my former friend."

The Autobots all smile at the answer as an Autobot insignia appears on Skyfire's chest.

"Starscream is on the moon can you get us there?", Ratchet asks.

"No problem.", Skyfire said as he transform into jet mode, allowing the Autobots to get in. Skyfire then blasts off into space flying towards the moon.

* * *

Inside the Nemesis Barricade enters the Protoform storage room and notice something amiss.

"That's odd, I recall Starscream only taking three for his clones.", Barricade said looking at several empty pods.

"There it is done.", Scalpel said looking at a blank Sari. "She is finally under our control."

"I am the Key to Vector Sigma.", Sari said in an emotionless and monotonic voice. "What is you command?"

"Transform into the key.", Starscream orders, which Sari complies. "Now to test this out."

Starscream picks up the key and inserts it to his chest. Starscream scream in agony and pain and the energy surges into him. Suddenly Starscream's body begins to change starting by growing larger. Scalpel could only back away for a bit.

* * *

"I knew Starscream was acting so smug strangely.", Astrotrain shouts in anger.

"No wonder the Autobots were able to succeed.", Geist said. "Starscream gave them a helping hand."

"Starscream shall be dealt with.", Soundwave said when suddenly the alarms flare.

"Now what?!", Geist said in annoyance.

"We're under attack!", Soundwave said looking up the monitor seeing a white jet firing on them. "Cybertronian life signs detected."

"Hey, isn't that one of those seekers model.", Geist said getting a closer look of the jet.

"So my friend, Skyfire survived.", Starscream said entering the bridge looking different and wearing the Key of Vector Sigma around his neck, much to the shock of his fellow Decepticons.

"Starscream...", Geist said in shock. "You're different... and big."

"Thank the key.", Starscream said dangling it. "It appears to possess the power to reformat Cybertronian body into a style they want."

Starscream looks at the monitor.

"Now then prepare for battle, my armada."

The Nemesis hanger door opens and inside reveals sixteen Starscream clones, including Slipstream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. They all transform into jet and fly out to intercept.


	6. Transform and Roll Out Part 5

**T** **RANSFORMERS ANIMATED - Remake Season 1**

 **Episode 5: Transform and Roll Out Part 5 - The Last Prime**

* * *

The Nemesis guns and Starscream's clones open fire on Skyfire and he flies towards the Nemesis. Skyfire display incredible maneuverability as he easily avoids the blast from every angel even shooting down three of the clones.

"Tch! Skyfire was know to be one of the greatest fliers ever and my clones have just been awaken.", Starscream said in annoyance watching the monitor.

"Strange. I expect him to drop the Autobots onto our ship by now, but so far he hasn't.", Geist said until the ship suddenly shakes.

"Hull has been breached!", Barricade said. "We've been boarded!"

"He dropped them off on the moon before attacking us!", Starscream said in realization. "Decepticons guard the critical parts of the ship, Soundwave stay here and maintain contact."

The Decepticons hurry out of the bridge while Soundwave takes the controls. On the monitor the Autobots split up.

"The Autobots are splitting up!", Soundwave reports.

"Where are they heading?", Starscream demands.

Suddenly the door opens up and coming in are Ratchet and Wheeljack.

"Shut it down, Soundwave.", Ratchet demands causing Soundwave to turn. "We'll not let you Decepticons harm Cybertron."

"You are wrong Autobot.", Soundwave said. "The planet will remain intact. It is you Autobots that will be harmed and this planet will serve as a nice add-on for the cause."

"Over our sparkless husk!", Wheeljack said as he and Ratchet charge at Soundwave. The speakers in Soundwave's shoulders open up and coming out of it are cannon barrels. Soundwave fires.

In the hallway Bumblebee and Bulkhead bumps into Barricade.

"You're brave Autobots.", Barricade said as both his hands become maces. "That or just stupid!"

Elsewhere both Prowl and Arcee enters a room. Prowl widen his optics at what he sees inside the room.

"These are...", Prowl quickly ducks as a bladed shield flies over him.

"Protoforms?", Geist finishes. "That's right, you're a Cyber Ninja so you know all about them."

* * *

Scalpel removes some equipment off of him as Astrotrain enters his lab.

"What is going on out there?", Scalpel shouts in annoyance.

"We're under attack by Autobots!", Astrotrain answers picking the doctor up.

"Then why are you not going out to fight?!"

"Soundwave gave me special orders.", Astrotrain said. "You have a special patient to work on."

"Who?", Scalpel asks as Astrotrain whispers causing Scalpel's optics to widen. "Yes, I see. Help me gather my tools and we'll depart at once."

* * *

Solus Prime place some blue energon shards on Megatron's sword and forge it together with her hammer. She then works on what appears to be a winged jet pack.

* * *

Outside of the Nemesis Skyfire fire several missiles destroying some of the ship's gun. He then transform into robot mode and fires his double-barrel blaster on the Seekers.

Starscream watches his clones being easy target to the much more experienced Skyfire.

"I waited for millions of stellar-cycles for this moment and I won't have some washed-out Autobots and that traitor ruin it!", Starscream shouts in annoyance as he transform into jet mode and flies towards Skyfire. Starscream then change back to robot mode. "Hello, old friend."

"Starscream?", Skyfire asks in shock.

"I see you can still recognize me despite my new look.", Starscream said.

"Starscream, give up on your foolish ambition.", Skyfire demands. "If you surrender I'm sure the Autobots will give you a less harsher sentence."

"Give up? Me?", Starscream asks in a mocking surprised tone. "Why would I do that? I'm already this close in gaining it all."

"Then you are a fool. Nothing good can come from this.", Skyfire said. "Listen Starscream, I'm asking you this one last time. Give it all up!"

Starscream's silence gave Skyfire the answer.

"So that's your answer. You won't stop. Then you leave me no choice to destroy you.", Skyfire said as he transform into jet mode. "You just had a chance to do something truly great. To really do some good!"

Starscream changes into his jet mode and begins his dog fight with Skyfire.

* * *

Barricade charge at the two bots. Bulkhead moves aside and Bumblebee jumps onto Barricade jamming his stinger to the next. Barricade screams in pain from the electrocution, but grabs hold of Bumblebee's arm and slams him to the ground. Bulkhead grabs onto Barricade with a strong bear hug. Unable to break free Barricade bash the back of his head to Bulkhead's face forcing Bulkhead to let to.

"You're big, but I have ways to make use of your size.", Barricade said as he kicks the back of Bulkhead's leg causing Bulkhead to fall on the ground hard. Bumblebee fires his stinger on Barricade, but this time Barricade was prepared as he avoids each shot. Barricade's right had change into a blaster and fires on Bumbleebee blasting him to a considerable distance. Barricade chuckles at the sight, before crashing to the ceiling after Bulkhead fires his wrecking ball on the back.

* * *

Geist swings his sword at Prowl and Arcee, which the two easily jumps away form.

"Tch! I can't use all my firearms without the risk on damaging the protoforms.", Geist grunts in annoyance as Arcee charges in connecting her swords together forming a double-bladed sword. While Geist is much stronger, his strength is useless against Arcee's flexibility and speed. Seeing the trying to hit her is pointless he allows Arcee to strike. Geist blocks the blade with his arm, grabs her arm and knees her to the stomach before elbowing her back to the floor. Geist raise his blade to do the finishing blow, but Prowl throws his shuriken toward Geist's hand knocking the sword out of his grip. Arcee gets back up and kicks Geist to the ground.

Geist gets back up with a back flip, picks up this sword which splits in two and charge. Acree passes her sword to Prowl as his shurikens aren't meant for close combat.

* * *

Wheeljack jumps onto Soundwave, but Soundwave easily throws him off. Ratchet punches Soundwave to the head making a crack on the optics and Soundwave returns the favor with a punch of his own knocking Ratchet to the wall.

Wheeljack moves in to attack Soundwave to the back when suddenly two mini-bots grab onto his arm restraining him. "What the...?"

"Well done Rumble and Frenzy.", Soundwave said as he punches Wheeljack. Wheeljack blocks the last two blows with his arms and the two mini-bots knocking them out. Soundwave realize what he has done and got mad. "Eject!"

Soundwave's chest opens up and out comes Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw. Wheeljack throws Rumble and Frenzy to Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, while kicking Ravage to Soundwave's head.

"Looks like spending time in the safe zone made you rusty.", Wheeljack chuckles which slowly dies down as Soundwave gets back up. While he doesn't show it, he is clearly mad. "Can't we talk about this?"

Two large metal tentacle claws comes out of Soundwave's sides.

"I'll take that as a no!"

* * *

"Ah the heck with it!", Geist shouts in frustration drawing out his shotgun as the sword fight with the two Autobots remain a stalemate. Before he could fire Barricade was thrown through the wall and crashes onto Geist. This cause Geist to shoot the wall behind him blowing a hole. The Autobots quickly grabs onto something to prevent themselves from being vacuumed out, but the two Decepticons are not so lucky as they get sucked out.

"Phew... Well that takes care of that.", Bumblebee said.

* * *

Soundwave grabs onto Wheeljack's head attempting to crush it.

"Soundwave: Superior! Autobots: Inferior!", Soundwave boasts as Wheeljack struggles to break out of the Decepticon's grip. "Prepare to be crushed."

"I'm here to give you a second opinion.", Ratchet said as he use his magnets to throw all of Soundwave's cassettes bot straight towards their owner. The impact knocks him and his cassettes straight through the window and into the deepness of space.

"Quick Wheeljack we must use the ship's weapons against them!", Ratchet said heading for the controls.

* * *

Outside Starscream was decimating Skyfire, although this was due to him using the Key to Vector Sigma to heal his injuries Skyfire caused. Suddenly the Nemesis begins to fire on him and his Seeker clones.

"What? Soundwave you dare to fire on me?", Starscream shouts at his comm-link but gets no reply. "Soundwave, report!"

Starscream still gets no response.

"How could he lose to weak Autobots?", Starscream mutters in frustration and disbelief. "No matter, I still have the advantage."

Starscream grabs the injured Skyfire and open his comm-link channel to the Autobots.

"Attention, Autobots!", Starscream said. "I suggest you surrender, or Skyfire will be journeying to the Well of Allspark."

"Lord Starscream!", Sunstorm calls out.

"Not now!", Starscream said. "I'm about to gain my victory."

"But there's something heading towards us!"

Starscream turns and sees that Sunstorm said is true. It's too far, but something is definitely coming their way.

* * *

"This can't be right.", Rachet said looking at the radar. "It's an Autobot signal, but it's airborne."

* * *

Starscream sees the object coming closer and widen his optics in optics in shock at what he sees.

"Is that a flying fire truck?", Thundercracker asks.

 **Optimus Prime, Super mode!**

Optimus transforms into his robot mode and then his trailer splits into eight pieces. The two pieces with wheels attach to the bottom and back of his legs like boots armed with a rotating cannon, two piece cover his arms like gauntlets armed with dual-barrel wrist blasters, two pieces to his shoulder as additional armor, a large helmet with wing-like horns on the sides lock in over his head with a visor covering his mouth, and lastly a jet pack armed with two large cannons (ladder on right and water cannon on left) and two smaller cannons attach to his back.

"What?!", Starscream said before Optimus appears before him and back fist Starscream's head follow by a uppercut and finally a powerful punch to the chest sending Starscream crashing towards the Nemesis unaware that the last blow allowed Optimus to snatch the Key from around his neck. The Seekers quickly open fire on him with their blasters, but did little harm on him. Optimus draws out his Ion Blaster that was attached to his water cannon and fires back on the seekers blowing them away with each shot.

"Autobots, this is Optimus Prime!", Optimus calls through his comm-link. "I have returned."

Hearing that call brought joy to the Autobots.

"Yes!", Wheeljack cheers.

"Thank the Allspark!", Ratchet follows.

Starscream bursts out of the rubble inside the Nemesis and finds himself next to the Allspark.

"I may have lost the ship and the key, but I still have the Allspark!", Starscream said grabbing it and flying out of the ship. "I'll still claim my victory!"

Suddenly energy blast pass by him. Starscream turns and see Optimus giving chase and catching up to him.

 **VORTEX BLADE! VORTEX CANNON!**

A large purple blade and large purple cannon flips out of Starscream's large arm blaster. Starscream charges with his blade ready as Optimus draws out of sword on the side of his jet pack. The two clash blades.

"I don't know how you came back to life and gain this power, but I still have the Allspark!", Starscream states.

"And still you will not achieve your goal Starscream.", Optimus said as the two back off and clash swords once again.

"I will destroy you, just as I destroy Megatron!", Starscream shouts firing his cannon at full blast.

Optimus dodge to blast and fires his ladder cannon. Starscream fails to move in time as the blast hit the Allspark container opening it with the crystal coming out.

"No, the Allspark!", Starscream screams in horror attempting to grab it only have Optimus' Ion Blaster aimed at the back of his head.

"Surrender, Starscream.", Optimus suggests. "You have lost."

"No! No! You have lost!", Starscream screams as he presses a button. Suddenly there is an explosion coming from the Nemesis.

"What have you done?", Optimus asks.

"All I did was blowing up the power core.", Starscream reveals. "Without power the ship will crash with your Autobot friends in it."

Starscream transform into his jet mode and flies after the Allspark crystal. Optimus was trapped in a predicament; save his friends or save the Allspark.

"Optimus, don't worry!", Ratchet calls out through the comm-link. "We already have an escape route ready. Just stop Starscream."

"Sari, lend me your strength.", Optimus said as the inserts the Key to his Ion Blaster increasing it's power. Optimus aims the blaster to the Allspark.

"You want the Allspark, Starscream?", Optimus asks. "Then you'll have to find it's pieces! Fire!"

Optimus fires in Key enhanced blaster straight towards the Allspark crystal landing a direct blow cracking it open. Starscream grabs hold of it just before the crystal explodes, dispersing its energy throughout the atmosphere. Starscream screams as he is seemingly vaporized into nothing as pieces of the crystal scatters all across the Earth.

Inside Skyfire the Autobots watch the Nemesis crashes onto the moon once again.

"Thank the Allspark we place the Stasis Containment Field on the Protoforms, Energon stores, and armory just in time before we left.", Wheeljack said.

* * *

Later in the Autobot's base lies the Key on Ratchet's berth.

"Is there nothing we can do for her?", Bumblebee asks in concern.

"I'm afraid not with the equipment we have.", Ratchet said looking at the monitor. "Those Decepti-scums placed alot of those brain control chip in order to gain control of her power. If we forcefully try to remove them it will cause severe brain injury or worse put her offline."

"With the Allspark now scattered across the globe, Sari is now the most powerful Cybertronian artifact besides the Matrix.", Wheeljack said. "The Decepticons will stop at nothing to get their hands on her."

"And fear not for Sari's safety.", Optimus said showing the Autobots a smaller key.

"Hey isn't that the Key the Allspark made for Sari?", Bulkhead asks. "What's so good about it?"

"It is the only thing that can save her life.", Optimus explains as he inserts the Allspark key to the Key to Vector Sigma. The Allspark key downloads something from the Key, before Optimus removes it and then inserts it to Teletran I. The monitor then reveals Sari.

"Sari?", Prowl asks in surprise and confusion.

"Sari's consciousness has been transferred from her body to the Allspark key.", Optimus explains. "This will make it easier for Ratchet and Wheeljack to repair the damage the Decepticons made. I know you all want to talk to her, but for now she needs rest. She's been through alot today."

* * *

Out in orbit lays Starscream lifeless body floating helplessly in space when suddenly his eyes open and narrow in anger.


	7. Ripples

**T** **RANSFORMERS ANIMATED - Remake Season 1**

 **Episode 6: Ripples**

* * *

 _During Transform and Rollout..._

In a wide, metal-made council room with giant-sized stained glass murals decorating its tall walls, several robotic beings were busy discussing amongst themselves as they were seated into groups across several small booths that were positioned into rows along the sides of the room, leaving the floor open for an currently empty speaker's platform.

While most of the murals hanging above them were depicting the silhouettes of various Cybertronian figures and relics of some significance, it was the single mural behind the three raised podiums at the very front of the room that truly served to identify this place and its significance with the giant and familiar red insignia displayed upon it.

This place was the council chamber of the Autobot High Council, the ruling government of Cybertron.

"Let us review the situation...", Ultra Magnus states standing alone in the highest center-podium.

 **Autobot Supreme Commander, Autobot Elite Guard - Ultra Magnus**

"Approvimately 50 Stellar Cycles ago, we received this transmission from Optimus Prime and his space bridge repair crew, somewhere within the Azazel Asteroid Belt. I don't believe I need to brief anyone here on the significance of their cargo.", he states as several monitors in the room displayed a ID headshot of Optimus with his individual key-stats included at the bottom, the image superimposed over a larger feed of the AllSpark container sitting in a burnt-out 'bot's lap.

"Not long after, we began tracking a signal from a Decepticon warship. This Decepticon warship.", he continues as the monitors now illustrate a shot of the Nemesis. "...I don't believe I need to brief anyone here on the significance of its commander..."

Tension can be felt in the air as the monitors display the imposing image of Megatron and his personal stats to the room.

Surveying the many 'bots seated in the booths across the room, Ultra Magnus gave them all a level stare. "Within mere cycles of receiving this transmission, we lost all contact with Optimus Prime's ship, and the Decepticon signal fell off our scanners. Thus far, search and rescue crews have failed to turn up any sign of the Orion and its crew."

The Autobot Commander then gestured towards a specific 'bot in the council chamber with a short nod, causing it to stand up in its booth and take over the report.

"At this point we can only assume the worst...", Ultra Magnus said grimly. As Alpha Trion listens to those words he feels a strange feeling in this spark. "Is something the matter Alpha Trion?"

 **Head of the** **Guilds Domesticus, Council Member - Alpha Trion**

"My apologize, but if you don't mind I like to be alone for the time being.", Alpha Trion said taking he leave.

"What's with him?", Sentinel Prime asks.

 **Second-in-Command, Autobot Elite Guard - Sentinel Prime**

"Alpha Trion is Optimus Prime's creator.", Ultra Magnus answers. "It's understandable for him to grieve."

* * *

What Ultra Magnus didn't know is that Alpha Trion is not grieving.

"After millions of stellar cycles the Matrix have finally chosen a host.", Alpha Trion said with hope. "And that host is Optimus."

Alpha Trion's joy then change to concern.

"However, I fear he will face many challenges in his path before he could wield it."

* * *

"It is on that note that I believe its time we finally disclose this matter to the public, as well as arrange a memorial for the Orion and its fallen crew.", Ultra Magnus declares.

"If you'd let me.", Sentinel Prime declares to the room. "I'll volunteer to arrange and handle the public ceremony personally."

"Very well." Ultra Magnus nods towards him. "Then I'll leave it in your servos, Sentinel Prime."

"Sir!", Sentinel Prime salutes respectfully to the supreme commander.

* * *

Located out on the galactic rim, the Decepticon refugee colony "New Kaon" - that served as the once-mighty empire's current base of operations - was a burned-out husk of a planet, containing on the surface little more than rocky outcroppings and barren wastelands, and that was before even taken into consideration what the inhabitants had done with the place.

"...Our leader has fallen. Megatron is no more.", Blitzwing announce standing next to a large statue of Megatron.

"Won't Lugnut find out about this?", Blot whispers to Spittor.

"Nah, he's on the other side of the planet.", Spittor whispers back. "There's no way he'll find out."

"Rest assured, he will not be forgotten.", Icy Blitzwing continues.

"But first we will crush the miserable Autobot scum responsible for destroying him!", Hothead Blitzwing said.

"Oooh! And then we'll paint their faceplates! Mustaches are funny! Hahahahahahaha!", Crazy Blitzwing finishes.

Several Decepticons back away as a large shadow looms over them.

* * *

In the Autobot Memorial Plaza in Iacon City - Cybertron's capital - where a crowd stand gathered around a newly erected monument representing the lost Autobot spaceship, the Orion. As holographic headshots of Optimus and his crew were lit up and displayed in the air over the scaled-down model, Sentinel Prime walks onto center-stage in front of the monument in order to address the crowd.

After coughing once into his fist, the Prime began speaking in a formal and leveled tone.

' _I hate funerals and the only thing I hate more than funerals is doing an eulogy at funerals._ ', Sentinel thought as he starts. "I've been asked to say a few words about our fallen colleague, Optimus Prime."

"As many of you know Optimus and I have a history...", Sentinel continues. ' _"You knew him best, Setinel. Why don'y you give the eulogy?" Thanks a lot, Magnus._ '

"...But this is not the time to drag out past grievances."

' _It will be after I pound back a few barrels at Maccadam's Oil House._ '

"Optimus and his crew went down in the line of duty."

' _Garbade duty._ '

"And while I never got the chance to know them personally..."

' _Thank the Allspark for small miracles._ '

"...They will all be remembered."

' _As losers._ '

"For every Autobot, no matter how lowly his function..."

' _And face it, you can't get more "lowly" than space bridge repair._ '

"...Is a unique cog in the great Autobot machine."

' _Slag... Now I sound just like Optimus._ '

"Phew, it's finally over.", Sentinel Prime let out with a sigh as he traverse down a hallway, when another bot comes up to him.

 **Autobot Intelligence Division Cheif - Longarm Prime**

"Sentinel Pime? Sir? Are you sure it's wise to discontinue our search for Optimus Prime's ship? After all the Allspark may still be-"

"The Allspark, isn't meant to be found, Longarm Prime!", Sentinel points out.

"Surely after all this time, sir-"

"You've climbed up the intel ladder faster than anyone I know, Longarm. Your knowledge of Decepticons is uncanny. But you're still a young bot. Your generation has never known war.", Sentinel Prime said. "My generation hid the allspark for a reason. We don't know where it is, and neither do the Decepticons. That's why this peace has lasted over a million stellar cycles. And with Megatron offline, it will easily last another million stellar cycles."

"But can we be certain, sir?", Longarm asks. "That Megatron is offline?"

"You're the intel cheif, Longarm. You've seen the reports from the Decepticon camps. Nothing but chaos. The kind of chaos that comes from a void in leadership..."

* * *

"INFIDEL!", Lugnut all but explods. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE, BLITZWING! OUR MASTER LIVES! AND HE SHALL RETURN!"

While most of the other Decepticons in the street nervously backs away as the lumbering Lugnut comes stomping forward, Blitzwing remains calm and collected where he stand.

"You cannot ignore the overwhelming evidence to the contrary, Lugnut.", he declares simply, unperturbed by the way the large Con was now angrily looming over him up-close. Blitzwing's face then suddenly swivel sideways underneath his helmet, giving way to a black jack o'lantern-like visage that cackled madly. "After all, that vould juzt be CRAZY! AH-HAHAHA!"

"SILENCE!", Lugnut roars as he let out a wild punch that sent his colleague flying, through the statue of Megatron.

"I spent six deca-cycles carving that! Now I am going to carve you!", Hothead Blitzwing fires his shoulder cannons on Lugnut pushing him back.

"FOOL! I KNOW IT IN MY SPARK... MEGATRON IS STILL ONLINE!", he declares out loud to the heavens before firing a barrage of missiles from his back. "AND IF YOU DARE TO SAY OTHERWISE AGAIN THEN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO DEMOLISH YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

"FINE! If you von't listen to reason, then I'll juzt have to BEAT some senze into you!"

With that, both Decepticons let out battle-roars as they simultaneously charged at one another. As the two began fighting wildly in the middle of the street, kicking up a torrent of dust around themselves, the surrounding Decepticons started to cheer and egg them on.

"If this keep up, they'll destroy all of New Kaon!", Knockout said hiding behind some rubble. "And Swindle is profiting on this!"

Swindle is shouting out place your bet on the Decepticon crowd.

"We shall put a stop to this.", two large seekers said pushing through the crowd heading for the fighting duo.

The blue one grabs Blitzwing, while the green one grabs Lugnut and bash their heads together.

 **Destron Guard Captain - Skyquake**

 **Destron Guard Captain- Dreadwing**

"If you two are done.", Skyquake said picking up the two unconscious Decepticons. "We have a priority-meeting from our double-agent. Effective immediately."

* * *

Before long, the metal doors to a room on the top floors of the Decepticon fortress slides open, allowing Lugnut, Blitzwing and the twin Seekers entrance. Awaiting them was Blackarachnia and on monitor Shockwave.

"Shockwave, you junky cyclops!", Hothead Blitzwing roars as they both stomp inside. "You think you can juzt order uz around in Megatron's abzence?!"

"Be warned, Blitzwing.", Shockwave threatens. "I may not be in New Koan, but have ways."

Shockwave presses a button electrocuting Blitzwing for a second.

"Regardless, I have received important information that must be discussed."

"I-IS IT ABOUT LORD MEGATRON?!", Lugnut presses, pushing Blitzwing out of the way. "IS THERE ANY NEWS?!"

"Sit down and we will get to that shortly."

The cons does so, as a holographic display appears over the center of the table, showing a display of the Autobot ship the Orion, as well as headshots of its crew.

"I've received word during my time as Longarm that the Autobots have officially abandoned their search for the ship carrying the Allspark."

"Abandoned?", Blackarachnia echoes in disbelief. "With something like the very AllSpark on the line?! Are you serious?!"

"Then that vould indicate that the Autobots have already scoured even the most remote zectors of known-space without finding a single trace?", Icy Blitzwing muses.

"Correct."

"Meaning there is no reazon for our own agentz to continue their covert investigations of these zectors as well."

"NONSENSE!", Lugnut barks. "THEY'LL JUST NEED TO LOOK HARDER THAN THE AUTOBOTS DID."

"No. They will immediately be recalled and reassigned." Shockwave declares. "We cannot continue to risk having the Autobots discover our agents trespassing into their sectors. It might provoke military retaliation - and with not only Megatron missing, but Starscream, Barricade, Geist, Soundwave, Scalpel and Astrotrain as well, our forces are currently in complete disarray."

"Hmph. Who cares about ol' Screamer anyway?", Blackarachnia snorts derisively, a sentiment that seem to be shared by most of the others present.

"Despite your personal reservations concerning Starscream, as Megatron's official 2nd-in-command, his power as well as his cunning and insidious nature has earned the begrudging respect and fear of the soldiers which would ensure that Megatron's generals would fall in line behind him. As it stands, we've so far had to avoid choosing a successor among them - even a temporary one - to avoid instigating rebellions from the others."

"And a civil war between our forces is the last thing we need, lest the Autobots be tempted to take the opportunity to wipe us out for good afterwards.", Blackarachnia groans as she slowly drag a palm down her face. "Spark's sake, what a mess..."

"GRRR. NONE OF THEM ARE WORTHY OF SITTING ON MEGATRON'S THRONE!", Lugnut roars angrily slamming his fist on the table. "ESPECIALLY NOT STARSCREAM!"

"Oh, none of them, Lugnut?", Blackarachnia suddenly perks up, glancing wickedly at him. "Not even your _"_ darling _"_ consort, General Strika?"

Incredibly enough, the large Decepticon suddenly looks awkward and flustered.

"UM, I... THAT IS...", he stammered. "NOT THAT I DOUBT HER CAPABILITY, BUT..."

"Buuut...?", the femme press, smirking viciously.

Meanwhile, Icy Blitzwing was carefully studying the holographic display atop the table - and as his gaze slowly traveled over the headshots of Optimus and his crew, he change to Hothead Blitzwing.

"Curze it all to the Pit!", he snarls, slamming his fist onto the table. "I cannot believe Lord Megatron vould ever fall becauze of such an Insignificant crew of puny Autobots!"

"WATCH YOUR VOCAL-PROCESSOR, BLITZWING!", Lugnut responds immediately as he whip around in his seat. "MEGATRON LIVES _!_ "

"And he is probably correct.", Shockwave said shocking the other cons as Shockwave and Lugnut are known for their rivalry. "As they lack imagiation, from that what the Autobots can see they believe both the Orion and Nemesis are destroyed in the explosion of the Space Bridge, yet there are no remains of either ship. It is possible that the explosion was also a transwarp bubble, an unstable one at that, which lead to me to conclude that both ships have been transported to unknown sectors of deep space instead. That is the only logical explanation."

"Y-YES!", Lugnut huffs excitedly, getting to his feet. "W-WE... WE WILL SET OUT AT ONCE!"

"Ooh! I vill pack my galaxy-travel suitcase! Mustn't forget zo'h bring zeh towel~", Pyscho Blitzwing singsonged as he follow suit.

"Hold it, I said they are in unknown space.", Shockwave said. "I didn't say where exactly."

"Yeah, you know how big the unknown sector is.", Blackarachnia said. "It'll take you billions of stellar cycle to find where Megatron is."

"MEGATRON LIVES!", Lugnut said. "THERE IS A POSSIBILITY THAT HE IS WORKING ON A WAY TO CONTACT US."

* * *

At that very moment Optimus Prime fires on the Allspark Crystal destroying it resulting a massive energy burst.

* * *

Suddenly the hologram of the Autobot ship changes into a map detecting a powerful energy surge.

"AN ALLSPARK ENERGY SIGNAL!", Lugnut cheers as if his prayer has been answered. "MEGATRON LIVES."

"I have the location, however if we can trace that signal, so can the Autobots.", Shockwave said before changing to Longarm. "I must go before they get suspicious."

* * *

On Earth, in the dark and mysterious abandoned laboratory located inside Sumdac Tower, the numerous screens and consoles standing in the room were all playing various footage of the battle that had taken place, hacked and retrieved through the city's numerous security cameras.

However, there was one particular video that kept replaying on one of the bigger screens, namely Starscream's confession to Optimus about Megatron's fate.

"I planted a bomb on Megatron before he got to your ship, severly damaging him!", the Seeker said proudly. "You should thank me!"

As the video loops, repeating the confession, the large and heavily wired up robotic head that sat in the laboratory crackling with electric energy that lashes out angrily around it - destroying and shattering some of the surrounding screens as its attention was focused singularly on that one footage.

" **STAAAAAARSCREEEEEEEEAM!** " Megatron roars out the traitor's name with unbridled fury as his head sparks erratic energy that arched wildly throughout the room around him.


	8. Home is Where the Spark Is

**T** **RANSFORMERS ANIMATED - Remake Season 1**

 **Episode 7: Home is Where the Spark Is**

* * *

Several years ago, Detroit...

"Your excessive consideration and charity for your fellow humans astound me, Sumdac.", a dark and gravely voice echoed throughout the large, private laboratory.

At the sound, Isaac Sumdac looked up from where he was currently changing his attire into a pale turquoise-colored lab coat and black gloves.

"Oh. You were watching us through the surveillance systems again?"

"Sadly, there's little else I can do with my time these days.", the voice sighs.

"I understand, my friend.", Sumdac nodded with sympathy. "As for your concerns over how I manage my money, the reason is quite simple...

"You see, the people call me a revolutionary... The father of modern-age robotics... But the fact of the matter is that I didn't do it all alone. Rather, I owe it all to the technology I gleamed from the extraterrestrial artifacts that one night fell out of the sky and crashed upon my family's farmland.", he said as he walked past a severed metallic hand many times the size of a normal human's and came to stand in front of a robotic head of corresponding size. "Or to be more precise... I owe it all to you, my friend."

The giant head sat in the lab on a small plateau, heavily hooked up to a multitude of wires and thick cables that connected it to the surrounding machinery. Much of the outer plating that made up its facial features were either damaged or missing like the ridges that were supposed to frame its left optic-sensor, and nearly the entire structure that made up its mouth was gone as well, though this didn't impede the head's vocal processors.

But despite its condition - as well as outright missing its entire body - the Cybertronian head was indeed conscious and aware; both optics glowing with a crimson light as the bright pupil in the intact right eye settled down onto the human scientist.

"Hmm. Don't sell your own talents short, Professor.", Megatron mused. "I'm still amazed you were able to learn as much as you did considering this planet's rather... limited scientific advancement."

"Yes, I suppose there's no helping that to you we must still seem quite so primitive.", Sumdac noted matter-of-factually as he walked back to the Cybertronian's right hand and climbed up into its open palm to use it like a chair as he conversed with its owner.

"To think... For years I wondered just who or what could've constructed such an incredible metal man. Imagine my surprise to recently have learned that there's an entire planet out there inhabited by alive and sentient machines! Goodness, my mind still staggers at the prospect."

"Yes... That day was indeed full of surprises.", Megatron noted wryly. "Like the rude awakening I suffered, discovering my... predicament. As well as learning that I am apparently all alone on this planet."

"Yes, you said you came here with your allies on a ship, but I can assure you to the very extent of my knowledge that there has been reported nothing else quite like yourself to appear here on Earth."

"We need to be absolutely certain.", Megatron pressed. "At the very least, the rest of my body that broke up upon entering your stratosphere should still be out there somewhere."

"I've suspected as much myself over the years. In fact, one of my secret reasons for creating my company was in order to expand my resources to scour the globe for any such potentiality. Unfortunately for both of us I've so far come up with nothing, but I will now however double, no, triple my efforts in this endeavor!", Sumdac declared empathically.

"Good, but make haste, Professor. I am needed back home. There is no telling how my people, how my planet will fare if I'm not there to protect it!", the 'bot said, his gaze trailing after the human as he moved out of his "seat" and headed towards the lab's computers.

"I assure you, Megatron. I will do everything in my power to help restore you to your proper self so you can return to your friends. After all, it is the _least_ I could do in return for everything you've managed to do for me."

"Then I will hold you to that... my friend...", Megatron remarked coolly, the intact features of his right optic narrowing ominously behind Sumdac's back as the good-natured professor started working.

* * *

Present day...

"Are you sure Megatron is in there?", Barricade asks in vehicle mode in front of Sumdac Tower. "I mean we were literally on top of that building and didn't detect his signal."

"Most likely to prevent Starscream from detecting him.", Geist said. "Have you completed the distraction?"

"Yes, I tipped off this Angry Archer of a bank transfer.", Barricade answers. "This will keep the law enforcers and the Autobots occupied for the time being."

Up on the tower is Soudwave, his cassettes and Scalpel. Rumble and Frenzy are cutting open the roof, as using more quicker methods could alert the Autobots.

* * *

In the dark and dusty laboratory that once served as Isaac Sumdac's private working space, a handful of his company's drones are spread throughout the large room, busy at work with restoring the facility to working order.

As they repair and reconnect wires and cables and, one of the many video-screens in the room was currently tuned into Powell making another military contract after having the glitches with the Vehicons patched up.

"If only that sentimental old fool was still around to see what's become of his precious company...", Megatron comments in the room. "Hnh. It almost warms my spark thinking about it..."

Sitting on a podium in the center of all the wires, cables and consoles the drones were busy restoring, the head of Megatron snorted to himself in derision.

"But the Professor's disappearance has nearly been as much of a hindrance as it was a benefit. For the last few stellar cycles I've been forced to sit here, simply observing the outside world through these screens while unable to do anything to influence it. ...But that all changes today."

Megatron's optics look up seeing a large piece of the roof falling, but was caught at the last second by Laserbeak and Buzzsaw.

"I appears I have visitors."

Soundwave softly land with Scalpel on his palm and they both see Megatron.

"Lord Megatron!", Soundwave calls out bowing before his leader, before looking back up at him. "What happened to your body?"

"It's a long story I'm afraid.", Megatron answers. "It also appears you have one a well, but first let us give the others entry."

* * *

Outside the tower, Frenzy waves a glow stick giving the Decepticons waiting the signal to enter.

"That's the signal.", Geist said as he transform into robot mode along with the others. "Let's go."

The Decepticons enter the tower with Powell blocking their path.

"Hey, you Autobots can't just waltz in like you own this place.", Powell shouts.

"First of all, we're not Autobots.", Barricade said straight to Powell's face. "And second, I believe we can, unless you want this to go public."

Barricade reveals a footage to Powell doing some 'dirty' business.

"(Nervous laughter) Please make yourself home.", Powell said welcoming the Decepticons.

"Oh, and that's for calling us Autobots.", Geist said firing a laser beam from his finger tip vaporizing Powell's hair making him bald.

"My mullet!", Powell screams.

* * *

In the Autobot base, the Autobots are working on the finishing touches on the place.

"Our new home is coming together nicely.", Optimus said setting the TV monitor with Bumblebee.

"If I had my way, we'd never leave!", Ratchet growls. "It's not safe out there. They're always watching... waiting..."

"...the Decepticons?", Optimus asks in amusement.

"No! Those annoying camera-bots!", Ratchet growls as he plugs the cable network into the television.

Appalled, Bumblebee cuts in. "What! No way, being a star rocks!"

The screen suddenly comes to life, with Optimus front and center holding his most recent capture, the Angry Archer.

Seeing this, Bumblebee continues. "If the titanium-alloy plating fits, wear it! And, hah, I make it look good.", he boasts.

"You guys got it easy.", Bulkhead said. "All people want me to do is break stuff. I got a sensitive side too, ya know!", he declares. He hesitates, then continues, "…but breaking stuff is kinda fun…", he chuckles.

"Either way, there's a lot to learn about this planet, so we'll just have to roll with it.", Optimus said.

The sound of a familiar jetpack have the four of them turning to face the skylight of the factory. Their own resident ninja-bot fall through the open window and land with a crouch on the factory floor. Rising up from his crouch, but with his shoulders still hunched tensely, he marches out of the room with his only greeting an aggravated growl.

After his angry footsteps dies down, Bumblebee smartly remark. "I guess Prowl didn't get the memo about 'Rollin' with it'."

At that moment Skyfire in his vehicle mode lands outside the building with Arcee and Wheeljack exiting out carrying many items.

"Who would have thought the Nemesis would be a gold mine!", Wheeljack cheers.

* * *

"So the Allspark has scattered into fragments all across this planet.", Megatron said after Soundwave's side of the story. "And you have know idea what became of Starscream."

"Apologizes, my lord.", Soundwave said.

"No matter, Starscream will be dealt with and the loss of the Allspark is a major setback.", Megatron said before looking at the monitor showing the Key to Vector Sigma. "However the Key will make up for this loss and possibly help us find the Allspark fragments."

Megatron then turns to his Decepticons.

"For the time being, your main task is to restore me to my former glory.", Megatron said. "And we shall make use of the Professor's company to do so for we have ways to control his "inheritors"."

Megatron then look at the monitors revealing the Vehicon blueprints.

"We shall start by building an army."

* * *

In the Autobot base, Ratchet was doing some work on the probe.

"There that should do it.", Ratchet said closing it up. "Alright, Sari. Try and download yourself into the probe."

"Alright Ratchet.", Sari said as she does so.

The probe activates and creates a holographic avatar of Sari.

"So how do you feel?", Ratchet asks.

"Not completely myself, but at least I'm out of that monitor.", Sari said looking at herself.

"Good, I have to help Wheeljack with Skyfire.", Ratchet said.

"Why? You already fixed him up.", Sari said.

"We're working on removing his weaponry.", Ratchet explains. "We can't have him walking around in public with guns and missiles sticking out like a sore thumb."

"Good point, but what if there is Decepticon attack?", Sari asks.

"Wheeljack is working on a process similar to Optimus' Super Mode allowing Skyfire to call up his weaponry."

"Mind if I help?", Sari asks.

"Well, since you're the Key I suppose."

* * *

Bumper

 **Geist in his tanker truck mode drives through the battlefield before transforming into his robot mode and throwing his Geist Cutter.**

 **Prowl in his motorcycle mode drives over a ramp, transforms into his robot and two holographic clones of himself.**

* * *

Somewhere in an abandoned airforce base...

"Arg! Why do we hide here like cowards?", Thundercracker shouts. "I say, we go at destroy those Autobots!"

With that his arm falls off.

"Patience, Thundercracker.", Starscream said walking past him. "As long as we are stranded in this planet we have all the time to destroy the Autobots."

"You seem in surprisingly good spirits considering this loss.", Slipstream said.

"Loss, you say?", Starscream asks. "The Allspark and Key may currently be out of my reach and there is a True Prime among the Autobots here, but what I discovered makes up for it."

Starscream summons a holographic screen revealing blue crystals.

"What you see before you is Energon, but the kind we are used to.", Starscream explains. "This is an Allspark-infused Energon formed from the energy wave from the Allspark. Unlike regular Energon which serves a fuel this particular Energon can double a Cybertronian's power for some time. It can even be used to forge Energon weapons. However there are some drawbacks."

An excavator scoops up a chunk of the crystal when suddenly it overloads and explode after the driver jumps off.

"The Energon is bursting with raw energy, and hence hazardous to any machinery including us Cybertronians."

"That just mean it's practically useless too us.", Thundercracker said.

"For the time being, but eventually we'll find the means to refine it for our needs.", Starscream said turning to the Seekers. "Scour the globe and mark every locations have high concentration of Energon."

"And what are you going to do while we're at it?", Slipstream asks as most of the Seekers transform and takes off.

"I'm going to find a way to mine that Energon and with any luck take the Key to Vector Sigma.", Starscream said sitting down and lowering a visor.

"You hid a Lensmeter on the key.", Slipstream said. "Clever."

"(Chuckles) Megatron always say, "A wise ruler must always have a contingency should something goes wrong."", Starscream said as Slipstream transform and takes off.

* * *

In the Autobot base where the Key to Vector Sigma lays, a Scalpel-like drone de-cloaks itself and scurries off.

"Now to find their computer and access the files."

The Lensmeter scurries across the hallway passing the medical room. It comes back and sees the holographic Sari working with Ratchet.

"So the Autobots have somehow found a way to separate the girl's conscious from the Key. Fine by me, it'll make using the Key much easier."

The Lenmeter then continues off with it's original mission.

It enters the command center where Wheeljack is doing some last minute adjustments.

"There!", Wheeljack said. "With that Teletran-1 is now patched into the system."

Wheeljack leaves the room allowing the Lensmeter to climb onto the console and begin hacking.

"Now to find the information I need and at the same time get rid of the Autobots."

* * *

"That should do it.", Ratchet said removing the last piece of weaponry from Skyfire. "Take a good look at your public form."

Skyfire walks up to the mirror and is clearly impressed.

"Wow! I look like a different bot.", Skyfire comments looking at himself.

Suddenly the lights shut off.

"Hey, who turned off the lights?", Ratchet shouts.

* * *

"WARNING. INTRUDER ALERT. TELETRAN-I ON-LINE. ACQUIRING TARGETS.", on screen in front Starscream's Lensmeter displays the targets consisting of Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Arcee and Skyfire.

"Have fun Autobots."

* * *

"Show's over, Wheeljack! Shut her down!", Bumblebee said worried.

"How? The control console is guarded by defensive weaponry.", Wheeljack said.

"It's not just the auto-guns.", Bulkhead said. "The machinery on the assembly line are moving."

"Take cover!", Wheeljack warns everyone as on of the mechanical arms fires red hot rivets, while two pincers grab both Wheeljack and Bumblebee and toss them against the wall. Arcee picks up a lid of a metal crate using it as a shield against the rivets.

Bulkhead meanwhile was avoiding a flamethrower. An automatic sentry gun fires on Sari, but due to her being a hologram the bullets simply shoots through her. It then aims for the probe projecting the hologram. Optimus jumps in, shields Sari's probe with his body, while taking her to safety. Just then, Prowl enters the room.

"Can't you be quiet for just...", he intrudes only too meet two sentry guns firing on him. Prowl jumps out of the way just in time as Ratchet leaps in and use a magnetic field to block the bullets away.

Two pincers pick up some gas tanks, snaps off the nozzle, and teh tanks became bootleg rockets which propel themselves through the air, while missile turrets pop out of the ceiling firing real missiles. Ratchet dodges them, but the force of the explosion still sent him flying towards Wheeljack.

"I can understand the sentry guns, but missiles?!", Rachet shouts.

"I thought it was a good idea for the moment.", Wheeljack explains.

"Now's not the time to argue.", Optimus said. "We have to shut down the defense grid!"

"The controls are in the command center, but you'll have to get through a line of tougher defense systems.", Wheeljack said pointing to the hallway.

Bumblebee heard him and decide to take matters into his own hands. He activates the motorized wheels on his shoes and skates through the room to hallway.

"This looks like a job for heels on wheels!", Bumblebee boasts, only to slip on some zero friction fluids on the floor resulting in him to crash to the wall. Three flamethrowers shoots fire on the downed mini-bot. Bumblebee leaps away, but was still singed by some stray flames. "Hot hot hot!"

Bulkhead sneaks up behind the flamethrowers and smashes them with his wrecking ball. "Ha! Who needs 'sensitive'? Smashing stuff is fun!", he laughs.

* * *

"Thick bolted moron. Let's see how you like this?"

* * *

A hatch opens up and deploys several spheres armed with lasers.

"Heat Seekers!", Wheeljack screams as the drones fire on them. Skyfire destroys some with his blaster rifle.

Several pincers grab Bulkhead and wrestle him down onto an assembly line. The line starts dragging him straight for a die press.

"That can't be good!", Bulkhead said as the die press slams on top of him. Fortunately Bulkhead use his arms and legs to stop the press, but is struggling to push it up.

"Hand on Bulkhead!", Optimus said running to Bulkhead's rescue, however one of the sentry guns fires some sort of rope binding Optimus to the ground. "Energon Chain! I can't break out of it!"

"This must stop!", Prowl said smashing the last Heat Seeker Drone to the ground. "We have to get to the controls, but I'll need help to get through the defensive line."

Prowl, Arcee and Bumblebee moves to the hallway leading to the control center.

* * *

"Everything's downloaded. Now for the Key, but first..."

The Lensmeter controls the pincer to puncture a hole into one of the fuel tanks near the open flame.

"By the time it explodes I'll be long gone with the Key."

With that the Lensmeter leaves to get the key.

* * *

Several auto-guns pop out of the wall and ceiling pointing at the approaching trio.

"Watch out!", Arcee warns. "These guns are armed with Disrupter Bolts. One shot and you'll be in stasis!"

"Not if I get them first!", Bumblebee said firing his stingers at the guns. Arcee connects her two swords together and throws it like t boomerang destroying many of the guns in the way.

"Prowl, go!", Arcee shouts catching her weapon.

 **Prowl, Transform!**

Prowl change into his motorcycle mode and drives at full speed to the controls. Prowl changes into his robot mode and jumps for the kill switch only for a pincer to grab onto his leg stopping him. Unable to move Prowl stretches him arm to the kill switch only millimeters away from pushing it, unaware of an auto-gun aiming for his back. Prowl presses the switch before the gun could fire. Prowl could only sigh in relief.

* * *

The assembly line and defense system shuts down. Everyone sighs in relief believing the whole ordeal is over until Optimus notice something in the corner of his eye: a leaking fuel tank next to an open flame.

"The fuel tank!", Optimus exclaims. "They're gonna blow!"

Wheeljack fires a small laser at the fuel tank's support allowing it to roll on its side. Optimus grabs it with his cables and throws it up upward with Bulkhead's punch and Ratchet's magnets speeding up the process. The fuel tank flies though a skylight and into the sky. The oil touch the fire, sneding a flame up the trail of fuel and into the tank which immediately explodes.

* * *

"What could cause all this?", Sari asks seeing the mess in their base.

"Whatever it was, it was smart enough to merge the defense grid with the assembly line.", Ratchet comments as Optimus spots the Lensmeter dragging the Key.

"I think this might be the culprit.", Optimus said picking up the Key with the Lensmeter dangling under it. Skyfire takes a closer look.

"A Lensmeter. Clever, they were meant for repair work on areas we can't reach, but they also make excellent infiltrator units.", Skyfire explains. The droid manage to wriggle free of Optimus' hold and scuffle away.

"Catch it!", Optimus orders. "We need to examine it!"

"Got it!", Bulkhead said grabbing it only for the Lensmeter to break into several pieces.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!", Ratchet shouts in dismay.

* * *

"The Key was at the palm of my hand!", Starscream screams in frustration as he lost connection with the Lensmeter. He then calms down. "No matter, I get the Key in due time. For now I must deal with my Energon problem."

Starscream's finger transform into a USB and inserts it into a computer downloading the information Starscream copied.

"If I recall correctly there was a time when Allspark-infused Energon was plentiful and we Cybertronians had a species capable of mining them.", Starscream said searching the data. Starscream finds what the group of Cybertronians are: the Omnicons. "The Autobots may have won the battle, but the war will be mine."


	9. Monsters

**T** **RANSFORMERS ANIMATED - Remake Season 1**

 **Episode 8: Monster**

* * *

In the Autobot base...

"We still have a-lot to learn about Earth customs.", Optimus Prime tells his fellow Autobots. "And the best way to do that is to look and listen to everything that goes on."

"So let's get started.", Bulkhead said using his shoulder pads as a makeshift chair. Prowl picked up the remote control and pressed the "on" switch.

"We got over five thousand channels to monitor here.", Bulkhead said using a rod as a straw for a barrel of oil.

First was the commercial of Super Mega Premium Fuel before going to the main event of two race cars crashing to each other.

"That...", Bulkhead stares slack jawed. "Looks like it hurt." Prowl nods with the same gaping mouth expression and change the channel. An image of a wrestling ring with a man standing at the center appeared on the screen.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen. Have you ever dreamed of being better? Thinner? Faster? How about stronger? Well, my name is Prometheus Black, and I'm here to tell you that you're dreams can become reality!", Prometheus Black said to the cheering audience. "Just look at these poor losers!" A large computer screen displayed a man and a woman; both were old, fat, and dirty.

"And thanks to my bio-tech, just look at what happened to them a mere two weeks later!" New images appear. The couple had been replaced by a man who was handsome and muscular and a woman who was now thin and beautiful.

"And guess what! I can do the same thing for you! My bio-chemical makeover is safe, customizable to meet any and all your needs, and available to all!", The crowd cheers wildly. "And if there are still any doubts as to the quality of my product, I've arranged for a wrestling match for your entertainment and to solidify my promises."

"What RAM damaged programming impaired bot would agree to be in such a degrading spectacle?", Ratchet growls. "Who in the world would allow themselves to be part of some advertisement? Who I ask you?! Who?!"

Wheeljack looks around and notice a certain yellow bot is missing. "I have a good hunch."

"Reminds me of the Gladiatorial Battles of Kaon, but at least this one doesn't involve killing and weapons.", Skyfire said standing behind Ratchet.

"Representing the machines I give you.", Black waves his hand to the cloaked figure in the corner. "Bumblebee!" Bumblebee rips off the sheet and throw it off the ring.

"Hellooo Detroit!", he greets his "fans" who are now booing. Bumblebee looks at "Coach" Sari who shrugs.

"What?!", Bulkhead spits out some oil.

"That figures," Ratchet sighed.

"And representing the human race, the one; the only...", Black motion to the opposite corner. A withered, bent-over, old man who was only half the size of Sari and have metallic pods attached to his back steps out of the shadows. "Cyrus "The Colossus" Rhodes!"

"That's a human?", Bulkhead asks.

"Must be a new model.", Prowl answers.

"Good luck, and may the better man win.", Black steps out of the ring leaving Bumblebee and the tiny "Colossus" alone.

"Don't worry little guy.", Bumblebee squats down to come face to face with Rhodes. "I'll go easy on ya."

"Don't do me any favors, machine." Cyrus growls. The pods on his back slams down inside of him. His right arm wobble and in an instant went from three inches thick to twelve and now reach the floor. The pods rose and slammed down again. Rhodes' other arm bulge with muscles followed by his torso. With two more injections, the steroids had turn the ninety pound Cyrus into the three hundred pound Colossus who was twice the size of Bumblebee.

"Who's the little guy now?!", Rhodes roars.

"This is gonna hurt.", Bumblebee said nervously. Colossus picks up Bumblebee by the head and throws him at the ropes. The ropes launch Bumblebee back at Rhodes who punch him in the face. Bumblebee could feel his face go inward as he hits the ground. "This is definitely gonna hurt."

"Yeah I'll have a cheese dog.", Fanzone said. The vendor-bot spits out a plate with a steaming hotdog on it. "Ah yeah, that's the stuff."

"Would you like a condiment?", the vendor-bot asks.

"Yeah, I'll have some mustard.", Fanzone answers.

"Please select your condiment."

"I just did."

"Please select your condiment."

"I said I want mustard."

"Please select your condiment."

"Mustard I said! Mustard you incompetent little—", Just then, mustard shoots out of a small gun right into Fanzone's face.

"Would you like a napkin?", The vendor-bot shoot napkins into the air like a machine-gun. Fanzone catches one while it was falling and wipes off his face.

"This is why I hate machines."

"I never could afford any of the more advanced models.", Prometheus Black enters the room and sit down next to Fanzone. He reach over to the bot and turns it off. "But other than that little malfunction, I'm sure you're enjoying the view?"

"Oh yeah, not to mention the VIP parking, hand and foot service, and coupon for free bio-tech makeover.", Fanzone said counting the accommodations on his fingers. "You wouldn't be trying to influence the Detroit police force in anyway would you Mr. Black?"

"Captain I'm shocked and insulted by that accusation. All I want to do is present my product under the perfect conditions. Besides, I believe that you can help me."

"How so?"

"By allowing me to help you of course."

"What are you talking about?", Fanzone raised a brow.

"Picture this, my friend: a super-powered police force. No malfunctioning machines working only on logic and programming. Your men, with my bio-tech, could become the most powerful police force in the United States. The world even! It would render those illegal aliens, the Autobots, obsolete!"

"I don't really like machines, but that Optimus Prime and his team have already been registered. Sides, they do a good job. Even if they destroyed the city."

"Exactly."

"Though they did help clean up in short amount of time."

"But! What if they were to go rogue? Think themselves above the law? You would need men like Colossus to stop them! Captain Fanzone, I implore you, my bio-tech is the future! And you would never need the likes of the Autobots again. The mere mention of your men would scare crooks out of their very pants. Imagine how much could be done with no scum mucking up your streets. You're agreement to upgrade your police force is the simplest and most beneficial thing you could do for this city." Fanzone looked back at the ring. Whether or not he wanted to believe it, Fanzone couldn't deny the results in front of him. Bumblebee, no matter what he did, couldn't even scratch Colossus.

"So...", Prometheus dangles a pen and contract in front of his nose. "Do we have a deal?"

Bumblebee screams as Rhodes tosses him into a pole.

""Maybe you should rethink this.", Sari said as her probe inserts the Allspark Key in Bumblebee's forehead fixing up all the damage. "Instead of fighting him head on, just do what you always do."

Bumblebee stands back up and sees triple. "Which guy is him? The one in the middle or the two on either side?", he groans.

"Just swing at all of 'em!", Sari said. Bumblebee shakes his head again and charge. He swings around Rhodes and activate his stingers. He activates the motorized wheels on the bottom of his legs and skates around Rhodes while stinging at him. Rhodes tries to hit the speedster but is too slow.

"Hold still shorty!", Colossus barks. Bumblebee skids to a halt.

"'Shorty?' That's so wrong! I didn't make fun of your height when you were three feet tall!", Bumblebee shouts.

"I told you to hold STILL!", Rhodes shouts charging at the yellow bot, but Bumblebee slides between Rhodes' legs and delivers a kick to the back head knocking Rhodes' to the ground.

Rhodes' gets back up as the pods on his back injects him with more steroids. Colossus grows to the size of a Bulkhead. He lifts Bumblebee over his head and punches him out of the building.

"Well Mr. Fanzone, I believe this proves my point. Bio-tech is the way of the future.", Prometheus smiles. Colossus gave a glass-shattering roar and leaps the hole he made.

"You might want to revise that last statement.", Fanzone comments.

* * *

"Can't… feel… everything…", Bumblebee groans as he lies on solid concrete covered in cracks and leaking fluids.

"I hope you like being a pancake, insect.", Rhodes picks up a dumpster. Bumblebee manages to roll away just as the dumpster slam down into the ground. A driver tried to stop his car, but the brakes were to slow, and his car stopped right in front of Colossus.

"Stupid CAR!", The driver runs out of the car as fast as he could as Rhodes slam his television sized fists onto the roof three times. He yanks off the hood, pull out the engine and throws it at Bumblebee like a basketball. Bumblebee once again manages to dodge.

"Bumblebee!", Sari calls out from inside the building. "Hang on, I've already called Prime!"

Rhodes grab BUmblebee's leg and slams hi into a truck.

"That is if you can hold out long enough.", Sari said with concern.

Rhodes picks up another car and prepare to smash Bumblebee into a pulp. Bumblebee barely leaps away just as the car comes crashing down.

"Stand and fight! What are ya?! Yellow?!", Rhodes taunts.

"Well duh!", Bumblebee retorts.

"Call off your gorilla!", Fanzone demands shaking Black by his collar.

"It's not like he's got an off switch!"

Rhodes picks up a truck and chuck it at Bumblebee. He closes his eyes and prepare himself for the crushing pain. But it never came. He opens his eyes. The truck float mere inches in front of him in a glowing purple field.

"Looks like you're in over your head again kid.", Ratchet said moving the truck away and let it fall safely to the ground.

"What's that supposed to mean?!", Bumblebee snaps.

"We've got bigger problems guys!", Prime interrupts.

"What? Bigger than me?"

"Bumblebee, what are you talking about?", Prime asks as Rhodes charge.

"Time for the big guns!", Bulkhead slams himself into Rhodes' gut and send him flying backwards.

"Oh rub it in why don't ya?!"

"What? What did I say?", Bulkhead asks, which allow Rhodes to kick him off. Bulkhead falls onto a car causing the alarm to go off. The noise cause the pods on Rhode's back to spark and twitter. Skyfire and Wheeljack helps Bulkhead up, while Rhodes grit his teeth and clench his fist in pain. Prowl catches on to the situation and launch his shuriken at the pods short circuiting them. Colossus falls to his knees and shrinks back to his original size.

"Good thinking Prowl!", Optimus compliments. Prowl walks over to Bumblebee and slap him in the back of the head.

"Next time use your head. Find your opponent's weakness and strike there."

"If you can reach it of course.", Bulkhead said poking Bumblebee in the shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I get it. Cuz I'm short!"

"What? I'm just messin with ya little buddy."

"Why's it gotta be 'little buddy'? Why can't it just be 'buddy'?!"

"What's gotten into him?", Ratchet asks Bulkhead carrying Sari's probe.

"Ah he's just sore cuz he came up a little short.", Bulkhead jokes causing everyone, but Bumblebee to laugh.

"Now you're just doing it on purpose!"

"You know, this disaster could've ended in a lot less damage if your police force had been using my steroids.", Black said to Fanzone.

"This disaster could've been avoided if your crony hadn't been using your steroids!", Fanzone retorts.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'll make it nice and simple.", Fanzone said getting in his face until their noses touch. "Not only am I not signing that contract; I'm getting the mayor to put you out of business. When I get through with you, you won't be able to sell toothpicks!"

"You can't do this to me!" Black grab Fanzone by the collar. Fanzone pushes him away.

"You might as well head over to your little lab and clear out." Fanzone suggest before walking away. "Cuz anything ya don't, we're gonna auction off!"

"This is not over!", Black shouts.

* * *

"No, no, no. the chemicals still aren't bonding properly.", Black screams slamming his fist down on the table.

"If I can just—", he sighs. "Perhaps if I increase the acidity." Just then his computer opens a window and Porter C. Powell appear.

"Prometheus.", Powell greets.

"Ah Mr. Powell, just the tycoon I wanted to see. I believe I'm reaching a breakthrough. I've discovered the cause of Rhodes' aggressive behavior and am currently trying to find a way around it. And I'm close. All I need is two more weeks.", Black explains.

"That's good news Prometheus, but unfortunately, I have some news of my own. Your investors are furious. They've decided to cut your funding. The prisons won't even give you test subjects anymore. What's worse is that the police are trying to trace where you got those chemicals. I doubt they'll be happy to hear about the illegal imports."

"Don't worry; I'll soon take care of all those little problems. If you'll just give me a few more days, I'll take care of the investors, money, and even those police investigations."

"I can't take that risk. I've already been discovered as a cohort of yours. The police are on their way."

"WHAT?!"

"It's the only way I could maintain my image."

"You can't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry Prometheus.", Powell said ending the transmission.

"THOSE FOOLS!", Black screams in rage. He was about to smack away the bottles, viles and flasks on the table, until receiving another call only this one is anonymous. Curios Prometheus hit receive.

"Greetings, Prometheus Black!", a shadowed silhouette said. "I have taken great interest in your work and I believe you are the key to my problems."

"And what problems would that be?", Prometheus asks. Data is then being downloaded into his computer.

"A little project of mine. It was meant to be an infiltration and stealth suit, but unfortunately the whole idea is rejected."

"Amazing!", Black said eyeing the data. "Covering a robot with an organic suit, giving them capabilities beyond that of their robot forms! This will prove that bio-tech will surpass machines."

"So do we have a deal?", the silhouette asks. "We'll provide you everything you need."

"I accept your terms, but I must know who partner is.", Black said.

"My apologies.", the silhouette said revealing himself to be a robot. "You may call me Bludgeon."

* * *

Later in the morning by the bank...

Police investigators are investigating the large wreckage of police drones.

"These new police drones are suppose to state of the art, yet they are all decimated!", Fanzone shouts, grabbing onto Powell's collar. "And once more you armed them with cannons and missiles!"

"My mistake...", Powell said nervously. "We must've gave you the military model instead of the police model."

Sari's probe flies to the wreckage and looks are the wrecked drones. Many were cut to pieces, while some appears to be melted. The probe picks up a piece coated in green liquid with a tractor beam.

"I'd better show Ratchet.", she said.

* * *

"Yup, it's definitely sabotage.", Ratchet said looking at the metal with his telescopic eye piece. "But I've never seen a corrosive like this." He sets the metal down. "I'd like to run a few more tests. It should only take a couple hours."

"That long?", Bumblebee moans.

"His attention span is short too." Bulkhead whispers to Prowl.

"I heard that!"

"Apparently so is his fuse.", Prowl responds.

"Oh, the ninja gets in a good one!", Bulkhead raises his hand which Prowl slap in a high-five.

"Who knew he had it in him?", Ratchet chortle.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be the strong, silent type? Emphasis on silent.", Bumblebee frowns.

"Arcee of Optimus.", Acree calls out through the comms.

"I read you, Arcee. Go ahead.", Optimus responds.

* * *

Skyfire flies over Lake Erie with Arcee inside looking down at a tanker leaving port.

"I spotted Prometheus Black on a tanker ship. It appears that he is leaving the city.", Arcee said.

* * *

"Mr. Black leaving the city after a bank has been robbed?", Optimus asks. "This can't be a coincidence.

"Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!", Prime orders. Everybody transform into their vehicle modes and are now en-route to the port.

* * *

Bumper

 **Optimus transform from his vehicle to robots mode with an Ion Blaster in his hand.**

 **Starscream flies over Earth, transforms to robot mode and lands.**

* * *

Arcee jumps out of Skyfire and lands on the tanker, as Skyfire leaves to pick up the other Autobots.

"Prometheus Black!", Arcee said. "You're under arrest."

"I'll admit you came sooner than I expected, but you didn't think I plan to leave unprotected.", Black said as he steps aside revealing Rhodes behind him. He activates his steroid pods and grows into Colossus. He picks up a steel beam and swings. Arcee leaps over his head and draws out her swords.

"I've seen Prowl taken you out!", Arcee said as she swings her sword at the pods, but they bounce off. "What?!"

"Boss reinforced that little weak spot.", Cyrus smiles.

"Hang on, Arcee.", Skyfire calls out. "The cavalry is here!"

The Autobots jump out of Skyfire and land onto the tanker, as Skyfire transform into his robot mode.

Suddenly an energy blast fires out from inside the tanker and knocks Bulkhead off the tanker. Skyfire catches him and puts him back on the tanker.

"What the...?", Prowl said.

"That shot is from a High-Voltage Electric Cannon.", Wheeljack said. "But those weapons have been banned."

"Fortunately for me I manage to save this on before it became scrap.", a large skeletal samurai said climbing out from inside the tanker. The samurai then swings his sword at Prowl. Prowl ducks in time.

"Prowl! Get back!", Optimus orders punching the samurai.

"Optimus Prime?!", the samurai said hitting the floor, but gets back up with a flip. He kicks the Ion Blaster out of Prime's hand. "You won't be needing that gun, Prime. I've craved a decent battle for too long to have it sullied by firearms."

The samurai then discard his sword and other weapons off his body. "This is my opportunity to get my revenge on you for exposing my operations to the Elite Guard during our camp days. And what better way to have my revenge than taking you apart with my hands."

Optimus widen his optics on what the samurai said as he recalled the incident. "Bludgeon?"

"Ah, you remember me, despite my new body. Though it was originally taken for a test run, I've grown to love it.", Bludgeon said throwing a punch which Prime blacks.

"But last I heard you were in prison.", Optimus said.

"I broke out during your fifty years of sleep and had to escape to a sector where the Autobots would never travel to.", Bludgeon explains. "but never have I thought I would come to this planet."

"What do you mean?", Optimus asks.

"What's this?", Bludgeon said. "You're a True Prime and you don't know a special connection between Earth and Cybertron? Why don't you asks Onyx Prime for those answers."

Bludgeon jabs his finger to Prime's shoulder. While it did some damage the blow fails to pierce through the armor.

"You've grown quite strong over the years we've last met, but I have mastered the ways of Metallikato. Your weak points are laid out before me like a blueprint.", BLudgeon said.

Optimus draws out his axe and swings it down onto Bludgeon's right shoulder pad destroying it follow by a punch to the chest.

"Not bad, I still have the advantage.", Bludgeon said grabbing onto Optimus' body. "Here is one of the reason why I love this body: highly corrosive acid capable of melting cybertronian metal."

Optimus screams in pain as the acid slowly eats away his body.

* * *

Meanwhile the other Autobots are having trouble with Rhodes with the help from Black throwing vials of acid onto the Autobots when Rhodes is in trouble.

"It's no good!", Ratchet said. "Whenever we pin this guy down Prometheus will just throw more of his acid on us."

"How're we supposed to stop him without being melted to slag?!", Bumblebee exclaims ducking down from a tossed metal crate.

"You can't!", Rhodes said lifting up Skyfire and throwing him off the tanker although the effort was in vain as Skyfire activates his boosters taking off to the sky. "That's cheating!"

"I've got you now, machine!", Prometheus said grabbing another vial of acid and throws it to Bulkhead's head.

"No!", Bumblebee screams as he leaps in the way and takes the acid in the side. Bumblebee hits the ground hard grabbing his side in pain.

Suddenly the tanker horn blows loudly. The sound of it drives Rhodes nuts and cause his pods to shoot sparks.

Seeing this Prowl remembers a similar incident during the first battle. "I wonder.", Prowl said activating his sirens to full volume. Colossus clenched his ears trying to block out the sound.

"The frequency must disrupt his techno-organic circuits.", Ratchet said turning on his sirens. Arcee and Wheeljack turns on their car alarm.

The noise was so loud that even Prometheus cover his ears failing to notice his vials are having cracks. Eventually Rhode's pods had enough and shuts down causing Rhodes to shrink unconscious. Prometheus' vials then explodes covering him with his own acid.

"Gah! My eyes!", Black screams rubbing his eyes furiously. He looks at his hand. The flesh was starting to droop in flaps then melt. "HELP!"

* * *

Eventually Optimus breaks free from Bludgeon's grip, however the acid still made to damage to Prime.

"What are you waiting for Prime?", Bludgeon said. "Use your Super Mode if you want to beat me."

"I only use it as a last resort.", Optimus said. "Besides I know you well enough to know your weakness."

Optimus moves in and rips out Bludgeon's chest revealing a smaller bot inside a large body suit, much to Optimus' shock and horror.

"Surprise?", Bludgeon asks. "I'm sure you remembered my Pretender Project I proposed to Ultra Magnus. However that pompous twit Sentinel's fear of organic ruined it all."

"Once I'm done with you, I'm coming for Sentinel next!", Bludgeon declares, but then notice Black in trouble screaming for help. "However, I'm afraid such a moment must wait. I have plans with Mr. Black!"

Bludgeon jumps over Optimus, grabs Prometheus Black, jumps off the tanker and dives into the water.

The Autobots gather to where Bludgeon dived.

"Should we go after them?", Skyfire asks.

Optimus activates his scanners, but finds nothing.

"No, that Pretender Shell of Bludgeon's is shielding him from our scanners.", Optimus said. "We have no idea where he'll be. Besides we're pretty much banged up already."

* * *

Later in the Autobot base...

"Well, you sure were a big help Bulkhead.", Bumblebee said sarcastically. "Why don't you draw a big bull's eye over that oversize chest plate of yours?"

"Gotta admit kid.", Ratchet said patting Bumblebee on the back. "For a little bot, you've got a great big spark."

"That was a brave thing you did for Bulkhead today.", Prime congratulate. "And I'm pretty sure he owes you an apology."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about messin with ya. I was just havin a little fun.", Bulkhead said.

"Little?", Bumblebee looks at Bulkhead, "Did you just say 'little'?"

"What? No! Well yes. But no I didn't mean—"

"I may be small, but I'm scrappy! And I can run circles around your big old rusty chassy!" Bumblebee jumps onto the table and strike poses he'd seen in Kung-Fu movies. "I've got major skills!"

"He's gonna be impossible to live with.", Sari concludes.

"Definitely.", Ratchet agree while Bumblebee amuse himself with various poses and "Wah, ho, ha!" sounds. Until, of course, he falls off and lands on his chin. Everyone else in the room laughs, except Bumblebee.

"That's not funny!", he yells.

* * *

Somewhere in Lake Erie...

Prometheus Black lies on a berth surrounded by other shadow silhouettes. Bludgeon having his shell repaired walks up to him.

"Well, Mr. Black.", Bludgeon starts. "The good news is that the radiation have stabilized your body. Your life is no longer in danger."

"What's the bad news?", Black asks.

"You better bear it.", Bludgeon said turning to one of the silhouettes. "Kill the radiation."

The silhouette shuts off the radiation. Black gets up from his berth and looks at mirror. Instead of a man all Black could see is a muck-man in a special containment suit. Black could only laugh maniacally at the reflection of himself.


	10. Emergency, Dinobots' Rampage

**T** **RANSFORMERS ANIMATED - Remake Season 1**

 **Episode 9: Emergency, Dinobots' Rampage**

* * *

The Autobots minus Bulkhead enters the parking lot of Dino Drive.

"Welcome to Dino Drive, guys.", Sari said as the probe projects her hologram allowing her to greet the Autobots. "Since you'll be staying on Earth you need to learn about it's history and this is a good place to start."

Bulkhead then arrives trashing every car in his way. "Sorry I'm late, guys. Uh, did I miss anything?"

Bumblebee looks at the trashed parking lot. "No, I'd say you hit just about every car in the lot."

The Autobots follows Sari through the gate. They make their first stop in the "Jurassic Era" section. The Autobots transform into their robot mode. Sari presses a button on the info pad.

"These dinosaurs are from the Jurassic Era, which means they are over two hundred million years old.", the info pad explains.

"Hah! We've been around for over ten billion years.", Ratchet said clearly unimpressed.

"We have learned most of what we know via studying their fossils, most of which had come from tar pits which allowed for excellent preservation of the bones."

"Scholars believe that despite their size, dinosaurs were capable of amazing speed and grace."

"So even dinosaurs are more graceful than some Autobots.", Bumblebee jokes while pointing at Bulkhead inconspicuously.

"Very funny!", Bulkhead retorts.

"You're dinosaurs are pretty big.", Optimus said staring at the T-Rex. "For an organic lifeform."

"Yes they were very large, but they weren't known for being very smart.", info pad continues. "Their brains are only roughly the size of walnuts, but they make up their lack of intelligence with they mighty strength."

"You know if we had dinosaurs on our side during the Great War they would have made a major difference.", Wheeljack said.

"I get what you're saying Wheeljack.", Ratchet said. "We could make robot versions of them, but we don't have the Allspark. Without it they'll just be lifeless husk."

Bulkhead suddenly grows an interest in the pteranodon behind the group. He grabs the tree it sat on and shake it.

"Does this one fly?!", he eagerly asks. The pteranodon screech and falls off onto the triceratops, cutting its head off and sending the head flying into the T-Rex's chest. The T-Rex starts to wobble out of it's area. Optimus turns and sees the T-Rex falling towards them.

"Look out!", Optimus shouts as everyone moves out of the way just as the T-Rex steps on the info-pad and falls on top of a brontosaurus causing it to fall to the side on top of a stegosaur and elasmosaur. They all explode.

"Oops.", Bulkhead said looking at the carnage he caused with his teammates glaring at him. Bulkhead could only sigh in shame.

"Oh well, they were going to get an upgrade anyway.", Sari said looking at the damage.

* * *

"XL-4 processor? Primitive," Megatron said looking at a monitor revealing some information of the latest memory chip. "This city may possess the capabilities to manufacture, but nowhere near the scale I will require to build a new body for myself." He then turns to the monitor revealing the Allspark and Key to Vector Sigma. The Allspark possess the power to give life, thus have no trouble repairing severe damages, but it is currently unavailable. The Key to Vector Sigma on the other hand lack suck an ability, thus it is worthless to him in his current state. Having nothing else to do he decides to kill time by looking over some of Earth's history. The first thing to catch his interest are the dinosaurs. Megatron then opens his comm to Geist.

"Geist, I have an assignment for you and for Mr. Powell."

* * *

"For the last time Bulkhead, I said 'move like a gentle wind.", Prowl restates as he shows how it's done. Bulkhead mimics what Prowl did only with more noise and shaking.

"Gentle wind?", Bumblebee laughs walking up to Prowl. "You'll be lucky to get him down to a Omega-Class Solar storm."

Bulkhead trips onto an oil barrel and falls straight towards Prowl and Bumblebee. Bumblebee moves away in time, but Prowl isn't so lucky as he gasps before being crushed under Bulkhead.

Prowl regains conscious and looks up to see Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus.

"Nice, Prowl. Maybe next you can teach an engine block to float.", Ratchet grumbles.

* * *

In one of Sumdac's assembly lines, the Decepticons are repairing the robotic dinosaurs that Bulkhead wrecked albeit with major modifications.

"How much bigger does Megatron want it to be?", Geist asks installing a powerful flamethrower inside the T-Rex's mouth. "They're already twice our size."

"I believe there is a human term that is 'Bigger is better.'", Barricade said attacking the spikes on the stegosaurus. "And it worked for the Autobots in the Great War."

"They are also just prototypes for the next set of attack drones.", Soundwave said working on the program.

The T-Rex finger twitches a bit.

* * *

"This is a good place to train.", Prowl said, looking around at the forest on a island away from Detroit. "Quiet. Serene. And nothing for you to break." Prowl walks over to his "student" Bulkhead.

"Watch and learn. Assess the situation. Choose your move.", Prowl said before leaping into the air and slice through the most of the falling leaves. "Attack with graceful precision. Now you try."

"Access the situation. Choose my move.", Bulkhead repeats. He swings at the leaves with all his might. "Attack with graceful precision!" He accidentally slamms himself into a tree which falls over and knock down four other trees in a domino effect until the final one lands on Prowl.

Prowl climbs out clearly annoyed.

* * *

Later in the temporary closed Dino Drive...

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen!", Powell welcomes his Dino Drive guests. "I would like to thank you all for coming to see this unveiling for Sumdac's System's newest creations, the Dinobots!" The animatronic dinosaurs rise up and roam the grounds. The pterodactyl actually flies over everyone's heads. The T-Rex roars. The triceratops, brontosaurus and stegosaur grunts. The elasmosaur emerges from the water. The audience stared in awe and flashed their cameras.

"They couldn't do that.", Sari said looking at the Dinobots.

"I did some upgrades on them, but don't worry they're harmless.", Wheeljack explains assuring the group. Suddenly Sari's Allspark Key glows brightly.

"Strange. My Key is detecting Allspark Energy and it's coming from the Dinobots.", Sari said.

"Wait! What?", Wheeljack said before the T-Rex tries to take a bite out of him. Optimus pushes Wheeljack out of the way just as the T-Rex bites down on where he was once standing. The Dinobots breaks out of their the cage and smash the area. Ratchet tries to stop the triceratops with his magnetizers, but it pushes through the magnetic field. Bumblebee shoots at the pterodactyl with his stingers, but it easily avoids them all. The brontosaurus stomps hard on the ground causing Arcee to lose her balance. The stegosaur swings it's tail on Prowl, which he easily jumps over. The elasmosaur spews fire from it's mouth on Skyfire, who takes to the sky. The T-Rex charges at Optimus at full speed. Optimus stands his ground and delivers a powerful punch knocking the T-rex to the side hard. Down but not out the T-Rex gets back up.

"Bulkhead! A little help?!", Prowl calls out.

"Access the situation. Choose my move.", Bulkhead said to himself.

"Bulkhead, try getting it in gear!" Optimus shouts struggling to stop the T-Rex from closing it's mouth on him.

Bulkhead charges while still chanting. "Access the situation! Choose my move! Execute with graceful preci—OW!" Bulkhead trips and fall on top of Prowl.

"Enough! The Dinobots must be destroyed!", Optimus declares preparing to enter Super Mode.

"Wait!", Wheeljack said stopping Optimus. "Maybe my magnetic inducer can stop them. Wheeljack fires an energy field onto the Dinobots with his shoulder cannon.

"Bumblebee!", Ratchet calls. "Let's help him by combining your electricity with my magnetism."

"Gotcha." Bumblebee replies. "We'll make an electromagnetic pulse and shut 'em down." Bumblebee charges his stingers and fire it into Ratchet's magnetic field. The EMP field surrounds the Dinobots.

The combined power of the three weapons peels off the skin on the Dinobots. Inside the Dinobots a small Spark expands to the size of a normal Transformer. The fields dissipated. The metallic skeletons of the Dinobots then did something that shocks the Autobots. They all transform into robot modes and slumps to the ground.

"They're Cybertronians!", Ratchet exclaims in shock. "That could explain their durability."

"But how?", Arcee asks.

"Optimus is it possible?", Sari asks.

"I believe so, Sari.", Optimus answers. "The energy wave from the Allspark during my fight with Starscream must've affected these machines giving them life and I fear the Dinobots aren't the only ones."

"By the Allspark!", Ratchet said. "If the Decepticons find out about this they'll assemble an army in a short amount of time."

"For now we should worry about the Dinobots.", Optimus said. "I'm afraid they must be destroyed."

"But Optimus!", Wheeljack pleads. "They're Cybertronians like us. We can't just terminate them!"

"I'm sorry, Wheeljack.", Optimus said sadly. "But you saw what they're capable of. If the battle took place in an area full of people lives would be in danger."

Arcee place her hand on Wheeljack's shoulder.

"I don't like it as well, but I must agree with Optimus.", Arcee said sadly. "We don't want a repeat like Project Omega."

Hearing the last two words suddenly gives Wheeljack a light bulb. "Project Omega? That's it!"

Wheeljack transform and drives off to base.

"What's with him?", Bumblebee asks.

"Perhaps he found a way to solve our Dinobots problem without the need of destroying them.", Prowl said.

"Well, if he's that desperate to keep them around then I'll give him a chance.", Optimus said. "Chain the Dinobots up just in case they wake up."

* * *

Bumper

 **Wheeljack transforms from robot to vehicle mode and drives off.**

 **Grimlock transform from robot to T-Rex and spits fire.**

* * *

Sumdac Tower...

"How disappointing, but it's what you expect from prototypes.", Geist said in disappointment having watched the fight from the monitor. Barricade was TV changing channels after channels. One channel however caught Megatron's interest.

"Stop!", Megatron said stopping Barricade from changing channels. The channel he is one is a discovery channel and it shows a discovery of something new. New to the humans, but familiar to the Decepticons. It was Megatron's Fusion Cannon, although it is damaged and somewhat buried. What's worse is that it is on the Canadian border meaning that they can't get it through legal means.

"Go there and get me my weapon!", Megatron orders.

The Decepticons nod and departs.

"If my fusion cannon have survived, then it is likely that the rest of my body have as well.", Megatron said. "The news alone have already solved by body problem, but now it is that matter of finding them."

"Remember the rest of the world sees us as products from Sumdac System, thus are unaware of who we truly are. Do not use your robot mode unless absolutely necessary.", Soundwave said.

"I'll be needing Vehicons as well should the Autobots try something.", Geist said.

* * *

At the Autobot Base the Autobots were watching the same news.

"No doubt about it. That is definitely Megatron's fusion cannon.", Ratchet said. "A weapon like that is capable of destroying an Autobot with on clean shot. We can't let it fall into Decepticon's hands."

"I agree, but it's in a different country and we can't simply come and take it.", Optimus said.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, boss-bot.", Bumblebee said pointing to the screen. They see a black truck arriving the dig-site to pick up the fusion cannon.

" _Wasn't the truck they were sending red_?", one of the diggers ask.

" _Probably a miscommunication._ ", the other digger said. " _Alright load it up!_ "

"That black truck has got to be Geist! He's here to steal the cannon.", Optimus said as the workers finishes strapping the tarp over the cannon. Suddenly the truck leaves with the cargo.

" _Hey!_ ", the worker shouts before seeing a red truck arriving. " _What the? We've been had!_ "

"Ratchet, you help keep Skyfire keep an eye on the Dinobots. The rest of you, transform and rollout!", Optimus orders. Elsewhere Wheeljack was working on something in his lab.

* * *

Geist passes the border between the US and Canada where a squadron of purple cars led by Barricade arrive and surrounds him.

"Keep a watchful eye! The Autobots will no doubt try to stop us from delivering the cannon to Megatron.", Barricade orders before hitting the brakes upon seeing the Autobots blocking their paths. "Autobots!"

"I suggest you surrender and hand over the cannon peacefully.", Optimus said.

"Hah! Look around you! We have you completely outnumbered!", Barricade said.

 **Barricade, Transform!**

Geist separates from the trailer.

 **Geist, Transform!**

"There may be twenty five Vehicons on your side, but we have a Prime on our side.", Bumblebee boasts.

"I've studied your first battle against the Vehicons and while they were more numerous they lack was a capable commander.", Geist said.

Optimus looks up and sees a squadron of jet vehicons diving and firing on them.

"Autobots, scatter!", Optimus orders.

The Car Vehicons transform into robot mode and starts firing on the Autobots as well.

Optimus was about to call up his trailer, but both Barricade and Geist tackles him down.

"We're not letting you combine with your trailer!", Geist said before Optimus kicks him off and elbows Barricade to the head. "Concentrate your fire on Prime! Don't let him combine with his trailer! Barricade and I will deal his the others."

The Vehicons surround Optimus and start attacking. Although Optimus proves to hold his own, he knows that he can't keep this up. The other Autobots try to assist, but Barricade and Geist blocks their path.

"You'll have to go through us if you want to help your leader.", Barricade said before the two charge.

* * *

Sari, Bulkhead and Ratchet watches the battle through Teletran I and can easily tell that the Decepticons have the advantage. Unless Prime can reach his trailer and combine he'll e overwhelmed by fifty vehicons. No doubt the Decepticons have stopped underestimating the Autobots and now are taking them seriously.

"I've got to go help them.", Bulkhead said only for Sari to stop him.

"Wait, I'm picking up something nearby the battlefield.", Sari said moving the screen to another location where another two squadrons of Vehicons are lying in wait.

"No doubt they are the reserves should something go wrong.", Ratchet said. "Even if we do go, I doubt we'll be enough to handle such overwhelming."

"We need something that they can't expect.", Sari said.

"And I may have the thing we need.", Wheeljack said entering the room with a device on hand. "I've been working on a little research project. I designed these new memory components to upgrade the Dinobots' brain based off of specs from Project Omega. It'll give them somewhat basic intellect and will make them much more easier to control. I think."

"But Optimus said that the Dinobots can't be used without his authorization.", Sari said.

"Any better ideas?", Wheeljack asks.

"I'm afraid we have no choice right now. Sometimes desperate times call for desperate measure.", Ratchet said.

* * *

Wheeljack places the last memory component into Grimlock.

"I hope this works.", Sari said as Wheeljack reactivates the Dinobots.

"Dinobots, awaken!"

* * *

Fanzone walks out of Burger Bot with his lunch only to find his car crushed and in a large foot print. He sees the six Dinobots leaving the city.

"This is why I hate machines!"

* * *

Barricade continuously swings his spiked mace on Prowl, but the cyber-ninja easily avoids each strike. Geist points his shotgun at where Prowl you land after another dodge, but Arcee moves in and kicks his arm up, missing his target. Bumblebee fires his stingers on Geist, but the Decepticon easily blocks it with his shield before firing back.

"Access the situation. Choose the right move.", Bulkhead said to himself. "Execute with graceful precision. Access the situation."

"Bulkhead, what're you doing?", Prowl asks.

"I'm doing what you do?", Bulkhead answers as Prowl ducks from a thrown Geist Cutter.

"Better idea! Do what you do."

"Ooohh!", Bulkhead said before charging to towards Barricade, who was still focused on Prowl. Barricade sees Bulkhead, but it was too late to do anything as Bulkhead rams him to Prowl allowing Prowl to jump kick Barricade to the chest back to Bulkhead, who then slams his wrecking ball on top of him. "Scuse me!"

Geist controls his Geist Cutter to chase after Bumblebee, who is unable to shake it off. Suddenly a large boulder falls on top of him knocking him to the ground.

"Sorry my bad!", Bulkhead apologizes having been one who threw the boulder.

"That's it! It's on now!", Geist said picking up his shield, while Barricade's other arm becomes a blaster.

"No, it is over.", Prowl said before Bulkhead launches his two wrecking balls at the two cons knocking them a far distance.

"Reserve units, attack!", Geist orders and the Vehicons that were lying in way comes out of hiding and charge towards the Autobots.

"What are our chances?", Bumblebee asks.

"Against those numbers? Not good.", Prowl said reading his shurikens.

"They're done for.", Barricade said before hearing a roar. "What's that?"

Suddenly Grimlock lands on top of both Barricade and Geist and charges toward the battlefield with the rest of the Dinobots following with Slug being last.

"Excuse me!", Slug said stopping to apologize the trampled Decepticons before following the rest of the Dinobots.

"Megatron... We've got a problem.", Geist reports weakly.

* * *

"Shut them down!", Soundwave orders as Frenzy struggle to do so.

"I can't! We no longer have control over them!"

"It appears that the Autobots have removed the original progamming.", Megatron said. "No matter, let the Autobots have this small victory."

* * *

"Dinobots, Transform! Me Grimlock, command you!", Grimlock orders as he and the other five change to robot mode.

"Which one are friends?", Sludge asks.

"Friends have this.", Grimlock said pointing at the Autobot symbol.

"Good enough for Sludge.", Sludge said drawing out his sledge hammer, jumps and slams it hard onto a vehicon creating a powerful shockwave.

The Vehicons open fire on the Dinobots, but their blasters only made little to no damage.

Snarl pulls out a spear and spear and throws his hard skewering five Vehicons, before pulling is out of their bodies. Paddles, Slug, and Swoop draws out their respective weapons; axe, club and flail and attack the Vehicon troops. A large number of Vehicons pile up on Grimlock hoping to pin him down, but it was in in vain as Grimlock throws them all off with ease.

Ten Jet Vehicons flies down to a strafing run, but Grimlock grabs one of the downed Vehicons throws him to the group forcing them to scatter though one got hit.

Geist couldn't believe his optics, both he and Barricade had one hundred vehicons with them and now they are down to ten. Geist orders his remaining forces to retreat leaving the cargo behind.

* * *

Wheeljack, Ratchet, Skyfire and Sari meet up with the Autobots and Dinobots with Wheeljack standing before Optimus.

"I disobeyed a direct order by freeing the Dinobots without your permission and whatever punishment you have in mind, I deserve.", Wheeljack confess.

"But had Wheeljack gone through with your orders you would've been goners by now.", Sari said.

"True, sometimes even the wisest can make mistakes. Therefore I have no reprimand for Wheeljack.", Optimus said. "As for the Dinobots, they gave proven their value, thus they shall remain among us."

The Autobots cheer at the news now having a powerful fighting force on their side.

"However, they can't stay in the city. It's rather narrow and small for bot like them. We need a good place for them to reside."

"I believe I know of such place.", Prowl said.

"I'd say it's a good day. We kicked Decepticons butt, got the Dinobots and have Megatron's fusion cannon.", Bumblebee said removing the tarp only of find what's underneath is a bunch of steel boxes.

"Just as I suspected.", Optimus said walking to the trailer. "Had it been the real fusion cannon, Geist would've left the fighting to Barricade and the Vehicons rather than stay and fight."

"Then where's the real fusion cannon?", Arcee asks.

"By now, right where the Decepticons want it to be."

* * *

A black truck carrying the real fusion cannon enters Sumdac Tower and coming out of the driver's seat was Rumble.

* * *

After stealing the Fusion Cannon from the dig site, Geist makes a turn to a middle of nowhere where Rumble and a similar black truck is waiting. Geist separates from his cargo and takes the fake, while Rumble enters his truck and takes the real deal.

Geist takes the short and most obvious path, while Rumble takes the longer path along with a boat ride.

* * *

"Time to work!", Scalpel said ready to start repairing the cannon.


End file.
